Predestined
by IsAbElA M CuLlEn
Summary: Isabella ha visto almas desde que tenía memoria. Eso no podría ser un problema, ¿verdad? Porque si la muerte te persigue, ¿para que seguir luchando en contra? Porque de lo que estaba segura Bella era que su alma estaba destinada a Edward, un vampiro. Pero su corazón...estaba destinado a la Muerte. ¿Y como luchar contigo misma? En especial cuando todos peligran por tu culpa.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía. Yo solo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme a mi ventana.**

**Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código1307125421932, absténganse de plagios.**

**Enjoy. ;D**

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Guti**érrez, Betas FFAD.****

** www. facebook. com. / groups/ betasffadiction/**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Sentí la piel de mi nuca cosquillar y la sangre corriendo por mis mejillas. Pero aun así mantuve mis ojos en los garabatos de mi cuaderno. "No mires. No mires ¡No mires!"

La silla a mi lado chillo cuando él se sentó y la electricidad corrió por mi cuerpo. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí. Así como podía ver perfectamente a los espíritus que rondaban por todos lados desde que tenía memoria.

Podía sentir su calor llegando a mi cuando rozo su codo con el mío, a pesar de que su piel fuera tan fría. Mi corazón realmente tartamudeó a este punto y estaba segura que mis mejillas deberían de estar muy rojas.

-¿Agitada?- sentí su frío aliento en mi oreja. Escuche un par de chicas atrás suspirar soñadoramente.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

Levante mi vista hacia sus ojos brillando deliciosamente. Él sonrió de lado y rozó su dedo meñique por la piel (que de seguro se había vuelto de gallina) de mi brazo.

-Yo siento lo mismo- susurro con voz ronca, esa voz que me cortaba la respiración y me dejaba atrapada en él.

Estaba atrapada en él. Destinados o no por la máxima autoridad.

Él era para mí.


	2. Donde los espirítus son menos

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía. Yo solo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme a mi ventana.**

**Enjoy. ;D**

**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Guti**érrez, Betas FFAD.****

** www. facebook. com. / groups/ betasffadiction/**

**Capítulo 1.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Donde los espíritus son menos<strong>

Vaya. Quien hubiera dicho que los aeropuertos eran más infestados de muertos que los cementerios. Esperaba que mi mamá no se diera cuenta de mi cara de espanto cada vez que creía que algún alma de estas sabía que podía verlos.

"Respira, mantén la regla de NO contacto visual y finge ser normal" repetí en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

-Ya está todo listo, bebé- Mi madre apareció de repente delante de mí. Si, mamá. Un susto justo cuando estoy viendo fantasmas por todos lados es justo lo que necesito.

-Gracias- sonreí hacia ella.

Mi madre. Ella era como una cabeza más baja que yo, y yo no era mucho más alta que el metro sesenta y ocho, así que era muy baja. Heredé mi piel pálida como un fantasma de ella. Sus ojos azules eran de bebe y su cabello castaño dorado era liso hasta la barbilla.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Bella?- su frente se arrugo con preocupación. Sabía que esto era duro para ella, el que yo me mudara con papá a un pueblo olvidado por la mano de Dios en el estado de Washington era una idea tan bizarra para ella tanto para mí. Pero lo hacía por ella. De alguna manera.

Ella había estado saliendo desde hace unos meses con un jugador de beisbol de las ligas menores llamado Phil Dywer. Y la razón por la cual aún no se habían comprometido era de alguna manera mi culpa. Phil viajaba mucho y mamá se tenía que quedar conmigo porque no creía que Servicios Sociales aprobara que una madre divorciada dejara a su hija de dieciséis años sola en su casa. Y yo notaba la tristeza que eso le provocaba, así que decidí que ir a vivir con mi papá en Forks la haría más feliz.

Y había una parte egoísta que lo hacía por mí. Si pensaba geográficamente el cementerio de Phoenix era muchooo más grande que Forks. Y eso quería decir que había menos almas que ver en Forks.

-Estoy segura, mamá. Además creó que a papá le vendría bien un poco de compañía- traté de hace la sonrisa que venía practicando desde hace unos meses para tratar de convencerla.

-Bien- suspiro derrotada- Pero sabes que si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme no importa la hora que sea ¿Ok?

Oí el llamado de mi vuelo por los altavoces.

-Okay- bese su mejilla y la estreche fuertemente- Voy a extrañarte, ma.

-¡Oh, Bella!- sentí como sollozaba en mi hombre. Y yo como que tenía ganas de llorar también pero si lo hacía ella no me dejaría ir.

-Te amo, ma- me separe lentamente de ella cuando oí el segundo llamado-No olvides pasar por la ropa a la tintorería- sabía que eso la distraería.

Tome mi maleta de mano del suelo y avente un beso en su dirección antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme hacia mi avión.

Forks. Genial.

.

.

.

¡Pff! Me dolía mi trasero. Dos horas en avión y una más en avioneta te dejaban exhausta. Eso sin mencionar la hora que me quedaba por recorrer en el coche patrulla de mi padre.

Oh, sí. Mi padre era un poli.

Charles Swan. Más conocido como Charlie o Jefe Swan por todos. O papá en mi caso. Él era el jefe de Policía de Forks. Mi padre bien podía haber pasado por un policía del CSI, tenía el físico (gracias a que cada mañana se ejercitaba antes de ir a trabajar) su cabello castaño rojizo y un bigote de poli malo.

No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado pensativa en medio del camino del aeropuerto de Port angeles hasta que alguien choco conmigo.

-¡¿No ves por dónde vas?!- un tipo calvo y maloliente me gritó.

-¿Perdón?- me indigne. ¡Pero si él había chocado conmigo!

-Tendrás que dar una respuesta mejor que esa, niña- gruño tomándome fuertemente del brazo y fulminándome con sus oscuros ojos.

-Pero si yo no hice nada.

-¿A no?- me zarandeo fuertemente haciéndome soltar un quejido- Te voy a enseñar a…

-Yo que usted la soltaría- una mano masculina tomo fuertemente la del calvo.

-¡Vete muchacho!- apretó más su agarre en mi haciéndome jadear. Dolía mucho

-Señor- escupió la palabra. Lástima que no pudiera ver quien me estaba ayudando ya que estaba concentrada en no llorar- Suéltela. Ahora. Mismo.

El tono frío de su voz en vez de darme miedo como al calvo envió una corriente eléctrica a través de mí.

-Sí, claa- carraspeo. Su voz ahora sonaba temblorosa- Claro- Y con eso soltó mi brazo y salió corriendo.

Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo. Al fin. Tome mi brazo sobándome suavemente. Auch.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Uh?- Levante mi mirada y en lo primero en lo que me fije fueron en un par de orbes de un azul profundo. Vaya, parecía de mi edad. Tenía cabello negro como la tinta y caía suavemente por su frente. Su barbilla cuadrada concordaba con su musculoso cuerpo que se pegaba estrechamente en su camiseta negra y sus jeans azules. Llevaba unas botas militares geniales.

-¿Pase la inspección?- Él sonreía divertido mostrando un hoyuelo en su barbilla. Juró que por un momento sus ojos brillaron como dos zafiros eléctricos pero paso tan rápido que no podía estar segura.

Biennn. Sonrojo corriendo mode on.

-Yo, no…digo sí ¡No!- Sacudí mi cabeza ¡Cielos! Hasta podía sentir el calor corriendo por mis orejas- Gracias- sonreí.

-No hay porque- sus ojos me examinaron de la misma manera que yo lo hice con él. Una onda de calor corrió a través de mí- Y has aprobada, por cierto.

Lo fulmine con la mirada. De repente me dieron ganas de borrar esa sonrisa de su cara de un beso... Puñetazo. ¡Pensé puñetazo!

Él sonrió como si supiera que estaba pensando y me guiño un ojo.

Él no podía saberlo, ¿cierto?

-Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte inocentemente.

Él levanto una de sus oscuras cejas y se cruzó de brazos –No puedo decírtelo. Aún no –sonrió juguetón.

Fue mi turno de levantar una ceja -¿Qué? ¿Tendrías que matarme si lo supiera? –Fruncí el ceño -¿Cómo que "Aún no"?

Él sonrió y se inclinó todo lo que pudo hacia mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir peligrosamente rápido ante la vista de sus ojos azules brillando. Sentí sus labios sobre mi oreja cuando susurro:

-Aún no –Sentí mi piel encenderse en llamas al sentir su frío aliento –Además, creo que te buscan- Se alejó de mí y miró por encima de mi hombro.

Voltee y seguí su mirada. Mi padre entraba por las puertas buscando a alguien con su mirada. Buscándome a mí. Me voltee para preguntarle a mi Héroe desconocido como sabía que era a mí a quien buscaba pero no pude ni siquiera abrir mi boca porque él ya no estaba.

Se había ido.

Y en su lugar solo veía almas.


	3. Porque la confusión es lo de moda

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía. Yo solo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme a mi ventana.**

**Enjoy. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

_**Porque la confusión es lo de moda.**_

Podía ver almas desde que tengo memoria. Una vez que me di cuenta que los extraños que atravesaban paredes y tenían un peculiar color blanquecino en el borde de sus pupilas no podían ser vistos por nadie más, los empecé a ignorar. Si ellos se daban cuenta que los podía ver me perseguían por un tiempo hasta que se daban cuenta que no les prestaría atención se cansaban y se iban. Así de fácil.

Hubo unos momentos especiales en los cuales cuando de niña me gustaba jugar con ellos. Especialmente con los que vagaban en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa en Phoenix. Era de alguna manera agradable jugar con ellos. No sabía porque pero ellos no me asustaban realmente; a veces hasta me daban pena las miradas perdidas que unos tenían, como si no supieran a donde ir. Otros parecían cómodos con quedarse en el lugar que estaban. En cierta manera me daban…tranquilidad. Raro, lo sé. Pero era agradable estar con alguien especialmente después de que Kayla Solange, una compañera de mi antiguo instituto en Phoenix, regara por todos lados que era una loca por hablar sola. Ella me había descubierto hablando a la nada en el baño de mujeres; yo intentaba saber porque una pequeña niña, que nadie más veía, lloraba fuertemente y se balanceaba sobre sus pies. No fui cuidadosa y Kayla se aseguró que todos se volvieran en mi contra.

Desde ahí no pude tener ningún amigo. Y tenía apenas 10 años.

Después de que "Chico raro" (apodo que le había dado después de su raro comportamiento) desapareciera, había por lo menos unas 25 o 31 almas flotando de un lado a otro como si intentaran esconderse de algo…o alguien.

-¿Bell's?

-Papá –voltee y sonreí hacia él. Se veía un poco incómodo al no saber qué hacer cuando tu hija adolescente de repente le agrada el viejo pueblo en el que vives. Note que llevaba su uniforme de policía así que supuse que vino con la patrulla. Porque nada más efectivo que una patrulla para ralentizar el tráfico.

-Así que… -Movió su pie incómodamente de un lado a otro. Me dio una mirada y sonrió extendiendo sus brazos –Estas hermosa. Ven y dale un abrazo a tu viejo.

Reí y me acerque a él apretando mis brazos por su cintura ya que él era más alto que yo por lo menos como dos cabezas –Gracias, papá. Y tú estás más guapo ¿Alguna oficial de la que tenga que preocuparme? –bromee.

Pude sentir su risa silenciosa por el movimiento de su pecho. Con este abrazo y bromas me di cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a mi papá.

Que podía decir. Era una niña de papá.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Después de charlar un poco más sobre nosotros, Charlie tomó mis maletas y nos diriginos al coche patrulla. El viaje fue en un cómodo silencio. Esto era algo que había heredado de mi padre, él y yo podíamos disfrutar de un buen silencio juntos sin necesitar de llenar los espacios con palabras. Solo intercambie unos pocos comentarios con él acerca del clima que era…frío y lluvioso.

Charlie también me menciono antes de llegar a casa que me había comprado un auto, discutí un poco con él por gastar dinero de su jubilación en algo que yo podía costear pero él rebatió que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de no verme en casi 6 meses. Lo dejé pasar porque sabía que él sufría por estar lejos de mí aunque no lo dijera, así que murmure un "Gracias, papá" y prometí cocinarle su pescado favorito pronto.

-Bien, cierra los ojos –ordeno al dar la vuelta por nuestra calle. Sonaba un poco emocionado y eso era mucho para alguien que apenas y mostraba sus emociones a su hija.

-¿Por qué? Si intentas dejarme tirada en una cuneta no te servirá, ya firmaste mi acta de nacimiento así que ya estas atado legalmente como mi padre –bromee.

-Já, Já –me lanzo una mirada divertida –Quiero enseñarte tu nuevo auto. Además eso lo intente cuando tenías seis años pero eventualmente no funciono.

-¡Hey! –no sabía que bien se escuchaba mi protesta si me estaba riendo al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, cierra los ojos.

Le rodé los ojos antes de cerrarlos. Sentí el auto detenerse, apago el motor y oí el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Papá? –llame después de unos minutos. Empecé a mover impacientemente mi pie derecho.

-Aquí –pegue un respingo al oír su voz tan cerca. Él, por supuesto, se río por haberme asustado. Gracias, papá…

Abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a salir sosteniéndome por mi codo. Hizo que diera unos diez pasos hacia adelante, creo, y se detuvo soltando un suspiro emocionado -¿Lista?-asentí – Ya puedes ver.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces para que mi vista se enfocara, delante de mí se encontraba una Chervolet anaranjada, aunque creo que era por tanto oxido que traía, que era más vieja que los años de mi abuelo. Para mi total sorpresa me encanto, pero me quede en piedra cuando oí una risa masculina en mi cabeza ¿Qué rayos?

-¿Y bien? –la voz de mi papá sonaba nerviosa, supongo que temía que no me gustara.

-¡Me encanta, papá! ¡Gracias! –lo abrace por la cintura y sentí todo su cuerpo relajarse como si le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Me alegro mucho Bell's, ahora vamos adentro para que puedas acomodarte.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una vez que termine de arreglar mi antigua habitación de bebé y darle las buenas noches a mi padre, pude permitirme pensar un poco.

¿Realmente iba a poder encajar en un pueblo como este? Papá era feliz con tenerme aquí. Él había estado solo desde que mamá huyó de Forks conmigo dieciséis años atrás, me habían tenido en su último año de instituto y se apresuraron a casarse sin pensarlo. Las peleas y reproches pudo más que con el amor que alguna vez tuvieron y se separaron; mamá se fue a Phoenix con mi abuela, consiguió trabajo, dejándome a mí en guardería cuando mi abuela no podía cuidarme, y siguió adelante; se había casado otras tres veces antes de Phil, pero…siguió adelante. Me había tenido a mí, a la abuela y sus otros maridos. Papá no tuvo a nadie.

Ese era un punto por el cual debía de hacer un esfuerzo para que mi padre no creyera que era infeliz en este pueblo lluvioso, frío y pequeño. Además como iba a poder encajar en algún lugar si yo, de todas las personas, podía ver almas, espectros, fantasmas, espíritus o lo que sabe Dios que eran esas personas muertas flotantes que veía desde que tenía memoria.

Por eso siempre fui hermética con las personas con respecto a acercarse a mí. Si alguien llegar a enterarse…

Un frío se infiltro por mi cuarto. Aparte las sabanas y me senté observando la ventana. Estaba cerrada.

Me levante temblando, refunfuñando por no haber comprado un pijama para este tipo de clima y me acerque a buscar alguna grieta en la ventana en donde entrara el frío.

No me di cuenta que mis dientes estaban castañeando hasta que no vi el vapor saliendo de mi boca. Pase mi vista por la ventana de arriba abajo. Nada. Ni una sola fisura.

Mi corazón empezó a latir por alguna desconocida razón y sentí los vellos de mi cuerpo erizarse ¿Qué demonios?

Tape mi boca con ambas manos para callar el grito que pegue. La marca de una mano apareció entre el vidrio empañado.

Mi respiración se atoro por un momento y mi corazón le siguió hasta que pude calmarme y volver a hacer que anduvieran en su ritmo normal, aunque mi corazón volvió a acelerarse y los vellos de mi nuca levantados. Sentí mis orejas calentarse a pesar del frío gélido. Debía estarme volviendo más loca de lo que estaba porque hielo empezó a cubrir la habitación, poco a poco cada rincón observe como el hielo se extendía.

Volví a mirar la ventana. La huella de la mano seguía allí, perfectamente plasmada y por el tamaño era de hombre…o una mujer muy grande.

Subí mi mano derecha temblorosa hasta la ventana y presione mi mano encima de la marca.

El frío bajo súbitamente y el calor viajo desde mi mano, subió por mi brazo corrió por mi cuerpo. Sentí electricidad viajando por la habitación. Aparte mi vista, sin separar mi mano de la ventana, el hielo estaba quebrándose y regresando por donde vino. La ventana.

A pesar de lluvia y truenos que se escuchaba afuera, detecte un suave ronroneo. Aparte mi mano suavemente, con el calor aun viajando en mí, la mano se borró a medida que quite mi mano; el espacio se volvió a empañar nuevamente.

Palabras aparecieron, escritas por un dedo y resaltadas de un extraño azul eléctrico que me parecía familiar. Leí una a una.

_**Pronto.**_

Y debía estar más loca porque mi corazón se calentó, mi respiración se normalizo, mis hombros se relajaron.

Y una sonrisa, mitad confundida, mitad emocionada cruzó por mi cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

***sale hacia el escenario con una mano en alto para cubrir el brillo del reflector* ¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Alguna persona lee esto? *da unos golpes al micrófono***

**Bien, si alguien lee esto...Hola, gracias por hacerle caso a mi loca cabeza.**

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió esto? Bueno, estaba en mi cama leyendo un fic llamado "Enseñame" de Aryam Shields Masen (nena te estoy haciendo propaganda espero no te moleste) y escuchando la canción de Existence, la que Dank le canta a Pagan "Yet You Stay" y pensé ¿Nadie ha hecho un Crossover de Twilight y Existence? Ellos serían geniales juntos y fue como ¡Bang!  
><strong>

**Yo. Tenía. Que. Ser. La. Primera.**

**Me dije: Isabela, esto vale la pena, aunque sea tu conejo Houdini quien lo lea.**

**Y bueno aqui estoy ;D**

**Espero que les guste. Si les gusta den click en los sexys botoncitos de abajo y sino les gusta, hagan click en los botoncitos de abajo.**

**Se aceptan reviews :3 **

**Bye. Isabela, fuera. (^-^)/**


	4. Extraños sucesos y ojos dorados

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía. Yo solo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme a mi ventana.**

**Enjoy. ;D**

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Extraños sucesos y ojos dorados.<strong>

El sonido de la lluvia me despertó antes que la alarma llegara a sonar. La casa estaba en total silencio, Charlie de seguro ya se había ido a trabajar. Él había mencionado vagamente la dirección que tenía que seguir para llegar al único instituto de Forks. Y siendo este pueblo tan pequeño estaba segura que no me perdería.

O al menos sea mi día de mala suerte.

Encendí la luz del único baño en la casa y observe mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo de la pared.

Mi piel parecía más pálida que de costumbre, aunque eso se debía a este pueblo. Aquí no daba un rayo de sol en esta parte del año, así que tendría color de papel hasta que el sol decidiera hacer su aparición.

Esperaba tener ojeras después de lo que sucedió anoche pero mis ojos grandes y marrones parecían como si hubieran descansado desde hace una semana.

Suspire.

Realmente… ¿Qué demonios paso anoche?

_Tienes escuela ¿Recuerdas? _

Bien. Eso era algo bueno, no era otra voz más que la mía en mi cabeza.

Empecé a desvestirme, me metí en la ducha y permití que el agua caliente empañara el gran cofre de mi mente que se cuestionaba si realmente había perdido la cabeza.

Esperaba que sí. Porque de lo contrario…

¿Qué estaba pasándome?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Charlie tenía razón. Una vez que le agarre el ritmo a las torpes direcciones que me escribió en un pedazo de papel pude encontrar el instituto rápidamente.

Tuve que estacionar primero en el área de Administración del Forks High.

Bajar de la camioneta cálida, aún con el olor a tabaco que tenían los asientos, fue un verdadero esfuerzo de mi fuerza de voluntad. Forks debería cambiarse el nombre a Cold* porque hacía un frío como…el de mi habitación.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y subí más el cuello de mi chaqueta de cuero.

Hora de ser Chica Nueva de un pequeño pueblo.

Empujé la puerta de la pequeña oficina. El olor a humedad y moho me llego rápidamente. Grandes instalaciones, pensé sarcásticamente.

Había una pequeña mujer regordeta y pelo de color de la zanahoria detrás del mostrador. Le hice una pequeña mueca a un hombre flotante, vestido de hippie que atravesó la pared, antes de apartar la vista de golpe y centrarme de nuevo en la señora Zanahoria.

-Buenos días, soy Isabella… -La mujer pego un respingo sorprendida y parpadeo hacia mí antes de levantarse y dejar a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo.

-Swan –terminó ella por mí, sonriendo como el gato que se comió el canario –Lo sé, querida. Todos en el pueblo te estábamos esperando –ella amplio su sonrisa.

No sabía que pensar de aquello. Si este pueblo me estaba esperando, los que necesitaban un loquero eran ellos.

-Precisamente –continuó –Aquí tengo tu horario. Debo decir que fue un poco difícil arreglarlo porque estas avanzada de grado y tienes cursos más avanzados que los que te debería de tocar –Si, señora. Recuérdeme que tan perdedora y nerd soy que prácticamente estoy acostumbrada –Es un honor tener a tan buena alumna –me elogió entregándome dos papeles.

Me removí incomoda y forcé una sonrisa falsa –Gracias.

-¡Oh! El segundo papel que te di, es un mapa para que no te pierdas –parecía orgullosa de sí misma.

-Gracias, señora…

-Cope –añadió rápidamente –Saludame a tu padre de mi parte y ten un buen día –la mujer prácticamente me estaba echando de allí.

Murmure otro gracias y salí a trote de allí.

Llegue a mi camioneta y una vez dentro revise mi horario.

Matemáticas II. Genial, que forma más asquerosa de comenzar mi primer día aquí.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Una vez que localice el edificio 6 y traspase el umbral del aula, supe que el profesor Vanner y yo nos llevaríamos mal.

Él me hizo presentarme con una mueca de desprecio y en un horrible intento de acento francés me dio una bienvenida más falsa que el olor a rosas de los pies de Charlie. Iugh...

Balbucee un poco mi nombre y fulmine con la mirada a las chicas Barbie girls de la primera fila cuando una me hizo tropezar un poco con su tacón de 15 centímetro y las otras dos rubias chocaron las cinco.

¿Tacones? ¿En Forks?

Las chicas de este pueblo estaban más locas que yo que veía personas muertas.

Había tres asientos vacíos en línea al final de la cuarta hilera, tomé el que estaba en medio e ignore las miradas de los pocos que podían observarme desde mi posición.

Y solo era la primera clase.

El tema que el profegsor Vagnner* eligió para ese día ya lo tenía tan memorizado que no me moleste en tomar apuntes y me puse a dibujar en las hojas de atrás de mi cuaderno.

Ah, dibujar. Mi habilidad secreta.

Aparte de ver almas, claro.

Mi mano se movió casi por si sola sobre el papel; el dibujo fue tomando forma por sí solo, un poco de sombra por aquí, líneas gruesas por alla, algo de distorsión por un lado, líneas finas por las partes delicadas. Tome inconscientemente mi pluma azul y la use para rellenar los dos orbes que dibuje.

Parpadee lentamente. De repente recordé donde estaba. Clase de matemáticas, si eso….Los sonidos que no me había dado cuenta que bloquee me llegaron. El profesor Vanner hablando con su terrible fránces sobre logaritmos, las tres Barbies riendo como hienas al frente, los lápices de los pocos que prestaban atención rasgando el papel.

Mire mi dibujo. Un chico. Había dibujado un chico, bueno la mitad del rostro de un chico. Su cabello, por la manera en la que me esforcé en sombrearlo en las partes correctas, era negro como la noche y un poco rizado cayendo por la frente y tapando un ligeramente sus ojos. Su nariz era recta, y allí llegaba, no había dibujado más debajo de su nariz.

Lo que más me impresiono fueron sus ojos. Azules. Tan azules que parecían brillar, y mi pluma no tenía brillos, parecía ver a través de mí. Y lo que más asusto la mierda que hay en mi fue que me parecía familiar. Pero…

No podía recordar.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Para Literatura, clase en donde el Sr. Berthy ya me caía bien, había decidido vivir con eso sin darle más vueltas. Si, muy maduro de mi parte.

Literatura ya era mi tercera clase, Historia fue la segunda, así que en cuanto tocaran el timbre sería el receso, lo que significaba que tendría que ir a la Cafetería.

Sola.

Suspire, soy tan sociable. Me rodé los ojos a mí misma por ser tan optimista.

Al parecer hoy sería esa clase de día en donde era sarcástica hasta conmigo misma.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron rápidamente como si el diluvio que había afuera estuviera aquí adentro. Tomé mis cosas lentamente y camine así, a paso de tortuga, a la cafetería. Ignore lo mejor que pude las mirada curiosas de todos y seguí a los grupos que se dirigían a lo que esperaba fuera la cafetería.

Una vez que llegue no me moleste en hacer fila para tomar mi almuerzo, aunque no había desayunado, y busque una mesa vacía. Empecé a morder mi labio nerviosamente, casi me daba la vuelta para buscar un lugar en el baño, pero una mesa capturo mi atención.

Estaba sola y nadie parecía querer usarla, se encontraba en la parte más alejada de la puerta y la mesa que estaba más cerca era una ocupada por cinco personas más. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y con la vista gacha me dirigí allí.

Tome asiento soltando un suspiro cansado. Podía sentir todas las mirada en mí, solo quería que me dejaran en paz…

Sentí un extraño toque en el aire, fue tan imperceptible que, si no fuera porque veía almas y trataba de controlar mis emociones lo más que podía para que nadie lo notara, no lo hubiera sentido.

Con el ceño fruncido levante la vista y con lo primero que me encontré fue con un par de ojos dorados. Él era el segundo chico, aunque no recordara a nadie más guapo que él. Tenía el cabello de un extraño color como…oxido. No. Cobre, eso. Era cobre.

Su piel era más pálida que la mía o la de las almas que veía, parecía alto y, a pesar de ser delgado, era musculoso. Sus ojos me observaban curiosamente, pero no como lo había hecho los otros, sino como si yo le debiera algo, tenía ligeras ojeras de color malva. Su mirada era demasiado intensa pero no aparte mi vista. No, señor.

No me dejaría intimidar.

Le sostuve la vista un poco más, mi corazón que había estado inusualmente tranquilo, empezó a hacerse notar. Mis mejillas se colorearon y pude ver una emoción pasar por su rostro.

Interés y… ¿Hambre?

Él aparto la mirada con una sonrisa que hizo mi corazón tartamudear un poco y la fijo en su plato de pizza intacto. Escuche una risa explosiva en la misma mesa, parpadee, siendo consciente por primera vez de los otros cuatro que estaban sentados a unos pocos metros de mí.

El que había reído era probablemente el hombre, que en persona había conocido, más grande y musculosa que hubiera visto. Su pelo era negro y corto, su piel era blanca como la del cobrizo. Sus ojos, que se cerraban y abrían por la carcajada, eran dorados.

Tal vez eran hermanos.

Habían dos chicas que parecían dos polos opuestos entre ellas, la primera era bajita y delgadita como un fideo. Su cabello era negro y corto, estaba peinado de manera que las puntas fueran en diferentes direcciones. Ella también sonreía pero parecía un poco preocupada.

La segunda chica era tan hermosa que bien podría salir en portadas de revistas. Su cabello era rubio dorado y caía por su espalda hasta su cintura, con pequeñas ondas en las puntas. Su figura se acentuaba con la blusa pegada que usaba, tanto que parecía que usaba un corsé. Parecía un poco confundida con lo que sea que la pequeña chica les decía.

Las dos chicas también tenían ojos dorados.

Y el último era rubio y con un aspecto leonino. Parecía tener unos 19 o 20 años, no estaba muy segura. Su cabello era rizado y sus facciones una combinación entre suaves y duras. Era más musculoso que el cobrizo pero no tanto como el otro grandote. Tenía su cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha y me miraba fijamente, él también tenía una mirada de confusión y sus ojos eran…dorados.

Todos eran tan bellos que no parecían encajar aquí.

Volví mi mirada al cobrizo, él había levantado de nuevo la cabeza, sus ojos aún mostraban confusión pero su sonrisa era contagiosa. Tomo todo de mí no devolverla y más aún cuando me guiño un ojo. Aunque mi corazón volvió a correr le fruncí el ceño y lo observe con sospecha. Él parecía un poco asombrado, supongo que porque no había sonreído como muchas chicas habrían hecho.

Supongo que no estaba en mí. Le rodé los ojos antes de apartar la vista, oyendo como los demás en su mesa soltaban jadeos de sorpresa y el grandote soltaba un grito ahogando antes de carcajearse, saqué de mi bolso el cuaderno que aparentemente estaba dedicado a Matemáticas, ignoré la hoja con el chico de ojos azules, y en una limpia saqué mi lápiz, empezando a olvidar.

También ignore los ojos dorados que seguían taladrándome en una mesa, a unos pocos metros de mí.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Para cuando el timbre sonó, cerré el cuaderno si fijarme en lo que había dibujado y lo guarde en mi mochila verificando que clase me tocaba.

Biología.

Ahora… ¿Cómo iba a llegar allí?

Me levante y repase la vista por alguien amable que quisiera ayudarme.

Me congele. Una niña fantasma apareció enfrente de mí, tenía el cabello largo y castaño, usaba un vestido blanco y sus ojos a pesar de tener el característico borde blanquecino eran de un hermoso verde.

Recorrí nerviosa la cafetería, muchos ya se estaban levantando y dirigiéndose a la puerta, nadie de ellos me miraba excepto…

Los cinco que tenían ojos dorados me observaban fijamente. Ninguno se había movido para levantarse, a pesar de que ya la mayoría de la cafetería se había vaciado.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. _

Si ya estaba pensando con malas palabras era porque de verdad estaba cagada del miedo. Mierda, no podía parar…

Mis orejas empezaron a calentarse, señal de que estaba realmente entrando en pánico, y estaba segura que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

La niña parecía tranquila. Estaba segura de que ella sabía que yo la veía. Ella me sonrió, su sonrisa era encantadora, a pesar de todo. Miro hacia mi horario y señalo con la cabeza hacia la salida antes de caminar lentamente, o flotar, o lo que sea que ellos hacían.

Era como si digiera _"Hey, sígueme" _ mire lo más disimuladamente que podía hacia la mesa donde ellos estaban. Aún seguían allí, traspasándome con su dorada mirada. La niña paro de caminar cuando se dio cuenta que no la seguía y me dirigió una mirada confusa, como si no entendiera porque no iba con ella.

¿Y si quería volverme como ella? ¿Y si quería tirarme de un barranco? ¿Y si…?

Abrí mis ojos aún más sorprendida cuando la niña pataleo el suelo y levanto los brazos hacia arriba como si yo la desesperara. Señalo el horario en mi mano y luego hacia la puerta. Hice un recuento rápido, ya solo quedaban como treinta personas en la cafetería.

-Bien- susurre tan bajo como pude recogiendo mi bolso y pasándolo por mi hombro –Espero, realmente espero que no me mates –seguí susurrando solo para ella.

Ella rodo los ojos, aunque parecía divertida. Aja, soy el alma de la fiesta…Realmente tuve que reírme por la frase*. Tome una profunda respiración antes de ir detrás de ella, la puerta de la cafetería era de las típicas que hay que empuja o jalar para poder pasar y cuando me iba a adelantar para abrir la puerta, la niña movió su mano en un gesto circular y la puerta se abrió de un solo tirón y quedo abierta. Calle con mi boca el pequeño grito que solté, giré mi cabeza para ver que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Nadie me miraba excepto…

Ellos.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Me fije en el cobrizo, había algo en él que me atraía, y sus ojos dorados me traspasaron. Incredulidad. Confusión. Duda.

Y algo más… ¿Diversión?

Con una última mirada corrí de allí tan rápido que casi deje atrás a la niña fantasma.

Y en lo único que podía pensar era:

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

* * *

><p>Bueno, en la parte de Profegsor Vagnner* Bella se refiere a una burla del acento del profesor Vanner. Es francés, o eso cree él.<p>

**Hi, Everyone!**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerle a nicole1980 por su comentario. Hola, nicole! (^-^)/**

**Hubiera subido el domingo pero no tenía internet (T.T) Afortunadamente ya se resolvió y bueno**

**Aquí estoy!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado. Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo pronto.**

** Si les gusta den click en los sexys botoncitos de abajo y sino les gusta, hagan click en los botoncitos de abajo.**

**Se aceptan reviews :3**

**Bye. Isabela, fuera. (^-^)/**


	5. Y solo es el primer día

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía. Yo solo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme a mi ventana.**

**Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código1307125421932, absténganse de plagios.**

**Enjoy. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

**Y solo es el primer día…**

Estaba segura de tres cosas.

Uno. La niña fantasma era…buena. No había querido matarme, al contrario, me ayudo a encontrar el salón de biología. Un peso menos de encima.

Dos. No sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, porque estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente segura de que los chicos con los ojos dorados más extraños que haya visto, se dieron cuenta de lo que paso en la cafetería. Bueno, técnicamente, solo vieron lo de la puerta. He allí mi dilema ¿Y si llegan a la conclusión de que fui yo? ¿Y si le cuentan a alguien? ¿Relacionarían lo de la puerta a que una corriente de aire pasó justo cuando yo estaba cerca?

Suspire antes de entrar al salón.

Tres. La niña aún no se había ido.

La vi caminar hasta ponerse a un lado del pizarrón y se quedó allí balanceándose sobre sus pies, sus manos detrás de su espalda y una mirada traviesa hacia mí.

Sentado en el viejo escritorio de madera estaba el profesor. Me presente a él, supe de inmediato que nos llevaríamos bien porque no me hizo presentarme, me dio un libro para la clase diciéndome que podía llamarlo profesor Banner y me mando a sentar a una mesa vacía al fondo de la última fila. Gracias a Dios estaba cerca de la pared que tenía grandes ventanas.

No me sentía cómoda con todos mirándome.

Especialmente la niña con vestido blanco y ojos verdes.

-Bien –sonrió el profesor levantándose y juntando sus manos –El tema de hoy es…

Hubo un golpe en la puerta que lo interrumpió. Suspiro cansado antes de caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla –Oh, Edward. Creo que esta es la primera vez que llegas tarde así que lo dejare pasar.

-Lo siento, profesor –escuché una voz aterciopelada de hombre, aunque no podía ver quien era desde mi posición –Se me hizo tarde. No volverá a ocurrir.

El chico paso a un lado del profesor Banner y mi corazón se paralizo por dos segundos, sintiendo como el color abandonaba mi cara.

Oh, Dios. Que alguien me mate.

Era el chico de cabello cobrizo.

Camino con la cabeza gacha y pude oír el suspiro de muchas chicas cuando él paso cerca de ellas para dirigirse hacia…mí.

Dulce bebe Jesús.

_Que no se siente aquí. Que no se siente aquí. Que no se siente aquí._

Quien quiera que sea que manejaba mi universo…me odiaba. Fije la vista en mi cuaderno negándome a verlo a los ojos. Pude sentir su mirada en mí en todo el tiempo que se tomó en sentarse y silenciosamente sacar un cuaderno de cuero negro.

Sentí de nuevo ese ligero cambio en el aire. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, no sabía si por miedo o por su presencia, y mis mejillas se colorearon. Había algo queriéndome jalar más cerca de él, pero me mantuve tan quieta como pude.

-Y por eso quiero que clasifiquen cada con su compañero de laboratorio y lo entregan una hoja antes de que suene el timbre. Los primeros que terminen tendrán puntos extras –Bien. Me había perdido todo lo que el profesor dijo de primero.

Levante la vista buscando a la niña. Seguía aun donde la había visto por última vez, solo que tenía el ceño fruncido y fulminaba a mi compañero.

Hmmm…raro.

El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo microscopios y pequeñas plantillas a todas las mesas con la ayuda de un chico rubio.

Cuando llego a nuestra mesa pude entender realmente que era lo que quería. Mitosis.

Y había que hacerlo trabajando con tu compañero. Genial.

-Así que no hagan trampa –sentenció el profesor antes de guardar lo que había sobrado y sentarse en su escritorio.

-¿Quieres empezar, compañera?

Santa mierda. Mi corazón latió furioso con solo oír su voz.

-¿Si quieres…puedo hacerlo yo? –vamos Bella, no seas una cobarde.

Con el rostro pálido lo encare murmurando: No, yo lo hago. Y haciendo una sonrisa que de seguro salió como una horrible mueca. Tome la primera plantilla que tenía más cerca. Lo coloque con cuidado en el microscopio, me acerque y busque lo que había aprendido en mi antiguo instituto.

-Profase –mi voz salió tan baja que de seguro no lo escucho, y cuando iba a volver a decirlo, me interrumpió.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto con esa voz aterciopelada.

Bien, era la primera vez que me atreví a verlo directo a los ojos desde que empezó la clase. Nadie me decía que estaba equivocada cuando estaba segura que no lo estaba. Lo tenía en mi sangre. Sino pregúntenle a Charlie.

Me quede atrapada con su mirada unos buenos siete segundos, no que yo los hubiera contado, antes de encontrar mi voz.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? –lo rete, fulminándolo con todo el enojo que pude.

Él sonrió, divertido, haciendo mi corazón estallar furiosamente contra mi pecho. Parecía un dios griego. Tomo el microscopio, observando por el lente, su sonrisa borrándose y viéndome con asombro.

Já, toma esa…

-Profase.

-Sí, lo que yo dije –su sonrisa regreso y sus ojos, aunque parezca imposible, se oscurecieron tan imperceptible que no estaba segura si alguien normal, que no viera almas como yo, lo hubiera notado.

Aparto su mirada antes de que pudiera estudiarlo un poco más, escribió en una hoja que arranco de su cuaderno. Luego agarro otra plantilla y la cambio, observo por el lente cuatro segundos, no es que yo los cuente, y escribió en la hoja lo que sea que vio.

-Anafase –me informo.

-¿Estás seguro? –le devolví sus palabras. Él sonrió aún más, pasándome el microscopio, rozando sus dedos con los míos.

A pesar de que su piel era tan fría, mi piel hormigueó. Observe sus ojos, que estaban más abiertos con sorpresa, así que supe que él lo había sentido también.

Solté un suspiro tembloroso apartando, con toda mi voluntad, mi mano de él. Hice como si nada y observe por la lente.

Demonios.

Él había acertado. Sin decir nada cambie la plantilla por otra, me asegure bien de lo que buscaba y murmure:

–Metafase

Sentí el ambiente un poco pesado después de eso. Le pase el microscopio, él miro y anoto.

Así hicimos hasta terminar y no nos quedó nada más que hacer. Busque a la niña, me había olvidado de ella, y la encontré detrás de la espalda del profesor, que se había levantado para revisar quienes trabajaban y quiénes no.

Parecía curiosa, observado todo lo que hacían, y me pregunte a que edad murió.

–No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme –voltee hacia mi compañero –Me llamo Edward Cullen ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan? -¿era yo o él acaricio mi nombre con sus labios?

-Bella –corregí.

-Bella –asintió –Así que… ¿Vienes de Arizona? Debe ser difícil adaptarse aquí.

-No, en realidad –bufe mentalmente. Que gran conversadora soy, no me sorprende que él sea el primero en hablarme aquí.

-¿Por qué te mudaste aquí? –probo de nuevo.

-Necesitaba un…cambio –murmure insegura.

– ¿Un cambio? ¿Qué paso? –tome una respiración profunda. No podía decirle: _¿Qué paso? Veo almas por todos lados, no tenía amigos, aquí es más pequeño ¡Ah¡ y mi mamá se casó…otra vez_ – Lo siento si te incomodo – se disculpó cuando me tarde demasiado en contestar.

-No, no es eso –aseguré.

-Edward –me sobresalte cuando el profesor llego a nuestra mesa, no lo había notado -¿No están trabajando?

-Ya terminamos, profesor Banner –Edward sonrió hacia él, entregándole la hoja.

El profesor la reviso meticulosamente antes de observarnos – ¿No crees que deberías dejar a Isabella hacer algo también?

-Bella –lo corrigió –De hecho, ella clasifico tres de las cinco plantillas.

-¿Ya habías hecho esta práctica? –se interesó el profesor.

-Con tela de cebolla, no.

-¿Con la blástula de pescado?

-Si

-¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

-Si –me sonroje.

-¿A tus 17? –se sorprendió.

-Tengo 16 –Bravo, Bella. Ahora Edward sabrá que eres un ratón de biblioteca.

-Vaya –silbo el profesor –En ese caso, será bueno que ustedes dos sean compañeros. Así los otros aprenderán a hacer las cosas por si solos –mascullo antes de alejarse.

-¿Así que aparte de misteriosa, también lista? –las palabras de Edward me hicieron sonrojar aún más.

Sus ojos se desviaron a mis mejillas y se obscurecieron tanto que parecían negros.

-¿Usas lentillas? –solté sin pensarlo.

-No –ladeo su cabeza confundido -¿Por qué?

-Tus ojos –balbuceé –Juraría que eran dorados pero ahora son…negros.

Su expresión fue de pánico por dos segundos pero yo lo había notado –Es la…florescencia –cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió eran dorados de nuevo.

-Ya –murmure indicándole que no me había convencido.

¿Florescencia en un día de lluvia? Si, y Charlie no ronca.

-¿No crees que…-antes de que pudiera decirle que buscara una excusa mejor, un destello blanco capto mi atención. Mi vista voló al frente del salón. El profesor estaba sentado, revisando unos papeles, y subiendo sus lentes cada vez que se caían.

La niña estaba detrás de él, sonriendo traviesamente. Levanto la mano hacia el pelo castaño del profesor.

-Oh, mierda –susurre tan bajo como pude –No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas, por favor, no.

Ella sonrió hacia mí, como si dijera: _Hey, confía en mí._ Tape mi boca cuando ella jalo el pelo y este…se cayó. Era un peluquín. No pude evitarlo y empecé a reír, ella amplio su sonrisa y boto a un lado el peluquín. Los demás se voltearon para ver de qué me reía, siguieron mi mirada hacia la cabeza calva del profesor y empezaron a reír también. El profesor Banner levanto la vista extrañado y no fue hasta que escuche a una chica gritar ¡Calvo! Él se dio cuenta. Se puso de un rojo brillante y se levantó buscando su peluquín que estaba tirado, misteriosamente, a un metro de él. Mascullo algo que no escuche oír.

Mi risa murió cuando recordé a Edward. El miedo subió a mi garganta, presionándome el pecho. Lentamente gire mi cabeza hacia él, temiendo de lo que habría visto. Su mirada era todo lo que yo me había temido.

Me miraba con sorpresa y algo que no pude interpretar. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el timbre. Me aproveche de eso, tomando mis cosas rápidamente, y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de siquiera decir mi nombre, corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Alejándome de él.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

La pequeña niña fantasma, a pesar de ser muy traviesa, era de mucha ayuda. Me guío hasta la clase de gimnasia, que había sido brutal, por supuesto. Era día de Basquetball y no era que fuera muy atlética o torpe, bien, era torpe cuando no me concentraba, pero Basquetball es mi talón de Aquiles en deportes. Estaba segura que las Barbies, que estaban en mi clase, estaban furiosas conmigo.

Termine de cambiarme y tome mi mochila para salir de allí pero un brazo en mi hombro me lo impidió.

-Hola –murmuro tímida –Soy Angela Webber. Estamos en Biología también –añadió tendiéndome la mano.

Angela era más alta que yo así que tuve que levantar mi cabeza un poco. Tenía el pelo negro y atado en una coleta, usaba unos lentes de pasta blanca.

-Mucho gusto. Bella Swan –estreche su mano.

La niña la observo detenidamente, analizándola, y asintió con una sonrisa. Supuse que eso significaba que ella era de su agrado.

Sonó el timbre –Te veré por allí. Si necesitas algo, avisame –se despidió con una sonrisa, tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Con un suspiro salí del cambiador con la niña dando saltos dirigiendo el camino. Me asegure que no hubiera nadie cerca, el pasillo estaba vacío y aunque los pasillos vacíos los evitaba a toda costa, estaba agradecida. Pero notaba como si alguien estuviera detrás de mí. No le di importancia.

-Gracias –susurre solo por si acaso. Capture la atención de la niña que paro de saltar y se dio la vuelta para encararme, caminando de hacia atrás –No sé porque estas persiguiéndome pero…has sido la persona que más me ha ayudado hasta ahora –ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia haciéndome soltar una risita –y, sorprendentemente, no me molesta tu presencia –termine dándole una sonrisa tímida.

Ella movió los labios, intentándome decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. Rodó los ojos al cielo y dijo algo más que no escuche.

-¿Es normal que los fantasmas sean locos? –me burle amigablemente. Ella me fulmino con la mirada pero había diversión en sus ojos.

Sentí el ligero cambio en el aire y me quedé paralizada. Me había dado cuenta que solo sucedía cuando se trataba de…

-Bella.

Gemí quedito. La niña fulmino con la mirada al dueño de la voz. Forcé una sonrisa por encima de mi corazón furioso y me di la vuelta lentamente.

-Edward –saludé, asintiendo hacia él. Sentí el color abandonándome al fijarme de que traía a los otros con los ojos dorados con él. Mierda.

Edward parecía un poco incómodo, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans y una mirada de disculpa hacia mí. Todos estaban alineados no dejándome más escapatoria que darme la vuelta e irme corriendo. La chica de cabello negro dio un elegante paso al frente, sonriéndome tranquilizadora hacia mí. No me fíe de esa sonrisa.

-Hola, Bella. Soy Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward –cuando no dije nada, ella continuo –Estos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale –señalo a los rubios –y Emmett Cullen -señaló al grandullón.

-Eh…-carraspee –Un placer –di un paso hacia atrás, desviando mi vista a la niña que estaba recostada en un casillero de mi lado derecho, fulminándolos con la mirada. La rubia, Rosalie, en cambio me fulminaba con la mirada a mí –Creo que es hora de irme –retrocedí otro paso.

-Espera –me detuvo, con la sonrisa desvaneciéndose –Lo sabemos.

Mi respiración se atoró, mi corazón se detuvo antes de correr furiosamente, mis orejas se calentaron y la adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo.

Oh. Santa. Mierda.

Ellos no podían saberlo porque no veían lo que yo veía. Ellos no podían saberlo porque no han vivido 16 años viendo almas. Ellos no podían saberlo porque no tenían a alguien persiguiéndolos en sus habitaciones y dibujos. Y ellos no podían saberlo porque no iba a dejar que me intimidaran.

-Así –odie como mi voz sonó débil -¿Qué saben? ¿El cómo me llamo? Creo que eso ya quedo claro para todos los habitantes de Forks –me di la vuelta para salir de allí, pero de repente Emmett, el grandote, y Jasper, el rubio estaban enfrente de mí.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso? –balbucee, realmente temiendo por mi vida.

-Jasper ¡No¡ -la voz de Alice sonó preocupada.

-No sabemos lo que eres, ni como haces esas cosas de abrir puertas y hacer volar peluquines –la voz de Jasper sonó amenazadora, sus ojos se obscurecieron –Solo queremos saber si eres un peligro para nuestra familia –concluyo dando un paso hacia mí. Yo di dos hacia atrás, mi respiración era pesada, no conseguía el suficiente aire.

Pero lo más importante…ellos no vieron todo.

La valentía y estupidez de la familia Swan salió a flote de mí –No sé qué es lo que quieren realmente –maldito temblor –pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes. Sí, sé que ustedes no son normales. A alguien normal no le cambian los ojos de color. Alguien normal no aparece y desaparece así de rápido y –señale a Edward que estaba detrás de mí, con expresión de querer meter su cabeza en otro lado –nadie es así de frío.

Para cuando termine, estaba casi segura que me daría un ataque. Mis manos sudaban horriblemente, mi corazón corría como loco y mi respiración era demasiado rápida ahora.

-Mira niñita –me di la vuelta para encarar a Rosalie, su voz llena de veneno –No eres nadie para hablarnos así. Solo eres una simple humana –escupió lo último, literalmente.

-¡Rosalie! –la voz de todos sonó sorprendida. Incluso Edward miraba a Rosalie como si quisiera matarla. Busque a la niña con la mirada. Talvés ella me ayudaría.

Di una mirada por encima de mi hombro, en la puerta, la niña estaba balanceándose sobre sus pies. Clavo su mirada en mí, ella también parecía asustada. Movía sus labios rápidamente, como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Qué? –el grito de Rosalie hizo que me concentrara –No la vamos a dejar viva ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tal si es alguien peligroso para nuestra familia? Hay que eliminar todo lo que nos pueda afectar -¡¿Qué?¡ -Alice no puede verla, Edward no puede leer su mente y Jasper no siente ninguna emoción viniendo de ella -¿no notan mi miedo? –Hay motivos suficientes para matarla.

Abrí mis ojos aún más. Ellos no podían hacer eso. No, mierda, no.

-No la tocaras, Rosalie –la voz de Edward fue acompañada con un gruñido. Su mirada se volvió asesina hacia Rosalie. Camino hasta ponerse enfrente de mí, tapándome de la vista de Rosalie y su hermana. Sentí un toque eléctrico cuando él estiro la mano para tomar la mía.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –el siseo de Rosalie salió amenazador.

-No. La. Tocaras.

Las últimas palabras de Edward desataron una guerra verbal entre todos ellos. Mire sobre mi hombro, hacia la puerta. La niña seguía parada en la puerta pero había una mirada esperanzada en su rostro. Ella empezó a sonreír lentamente y dio saltitos emocionada.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –susurre hacia ella. No sé cómo pero los otros me oyeron. Pararon de hablar y yo voltee mi rostro lentamente.

-Estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo –Edward explicó como si yo no entendiera.

Eso me enojo un poco –No te estaba hablando a ti –tiré de mi mano lejos de él, y me sorprendió que me dolió un poco hacerlo.

-Y entonces… ¿A quién? –de repente, se habían olvidado que hace unos segundo querían matarme.

-Yo…-balbucee. No termine de decir nada porque la temperatura descendió tanto que vapor salió de mi boca, mi corazón se calentó y acelero al mismo tiempo.

Los Cullen y los Hale trataron de buscar el origen del frío por los alrededores. Se veían extrañados y yo…me sentía segura.

La niña llego a mi lado señalándome la puerta, esta estaba abierta, de par en par. Ellos se habían distraído así que empecé a caminar lo más disimuladamente que pude hacia atrás pero, al parecer, ellos tenían sensores porque todos, como si fuera una película de miedo, clavaron su mirada en mí.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –Rosalie trató de avanzar hacia mí, pero se quedó de piedra cuando la temperatura bajo aún más, creando una capa de hielo en los casilleros. Sentí como si hubiera electricidad estática en el aire.

-Me voy lo más lejos que pueda de ti, psicópata –Ah, ahora sabía porque ella era tan perra. Se sentía bien.

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos. Yo aferre más mi mochila y corrí hacia la puerta.

-¡Bella¡ -la voz de Edward casi me hace detenerme. Casi.

Justo cuando puse ambos pies afuera, la puerta se cerró como un gran estruendo. Me di la vuelta, jadeando. En la ventanilla, podía ver a Edward, sus ojos suplicándome.

-Bella, hablemos de esto –a pesar de la barrera del vidrio, su voz no sonó tan amortiguada.

Eche un vistazo detrás de él. Los rubios psicópatas me miraban calculadoramente, Alice y Emmett tocaban incrédulos la capa de hielo en los casilleros que se estaba derritiendo.

Ni loca me quedaría a hablar con ellos.

Negué con la cabeza hacia Edward y con una última mirada me di la vuelta, corriendo hacia el aparcamiento.

En la puerta del copiloto de mi camioneta, estaba la niña. Tardé un poco más abrir la puerta, mis manos temblaban horriblemente. Subí a la camioneta, la niña estaba ya sentada a mi lado.

Dulce. Bebe. Jesús.

Sentí mis ojos picar, las lágrimas estaban luchando por salir. Cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarme, el frío llenó la camioneta, la niña se movió a la parte trasera como si hiciera espacio a alguien. Mi corazón latió rápido, pero no era de miedo, era algo más.

_Estoy contigo. No temas, pequeña._

Salte tanto de mi asiento que casi me doy con el techo. Mire con los ojos bien abiertos por el espejo retrovisor a la niña.

Aun sabiendo que la voz había sonado varonil, pregunte:

-¿Tú me hablaste? –ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

_Estoy aquí. Contigo._

Escuche de nuevo. Esas palabras hicieron que mi piel se sintiera caliente, a pesar del frío. Mi respiración se calmó, como si hubiera presionado un interruptor, y las lágrimas se fueron.

Tome una última respiración antes de encender el motor. Rugió con fuerza y el vidrio, que se había empañado, se limpió suavemente por sí solo.

Pero el frío quedo en la camioneta.

Protegiéndome.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Cuando llegue a casa, no tuve más preocupaciones en mi mente que hacer la cena de Charlie. No me sentía muy "cocinera" el día de hoy y con lo poco que Charlie tenía para cocinar, no tenía para hacer nada más que hamburguesas y papas.

Muy saludable, papá.

Prepare todo, bajo la atenta mirada de la niña. Ya me había acostumbrado, de alguna forma, a ella. Además, me había salvado más que nadie en mi vida.

Bueno, también estaba lo de aquella sensación fría y la voz en mi cabeza.

Freí las tortitas de carne, asegurándome de dejarlas en término medio, y las puse sobre una servilleta de papel para quitarles el exceso de aceite.

Ya tenía todo y Charlie llegaría en unos quince minutos, así que me gire hacia la niña: ella estaba sentada en la encimera, balanceando sus piernas y observando las fotos que Charlie tenía a un costado del refrigerador.

-Esa soy yo en cada foto desde que soy bebé –le hable. Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia mí, sonriendo, y señalo una foto en particular –Esa es de la boda que tuvieron mis padres en las Vegas –fruncí el ceño y solté un suspiro –Mi papá aun no supera que mamá se haya ido –murmure suavemente.

Ella me dio una mirada compresiva. Le sonreí.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un alma sin rumbo, me caes bien –ella sonrió sacándome la lengua.

El sonido de la cerradura abriéndose me alarmo ¿No serán ellos? La niña negó con la cabeza y me sonrió, poniendo sus manos al frente y entendí el mensaje: Calmate.

-¿Bella, eres tú?

Le rodé los ojos a papá, sabiendo que no podía verme –Si, papá –comencé a preparar la mesa y terminado de preparar las hamburguesas, oí como Charlie dejaba su cinturón y pistola guardadas, sus pesadas botas haciendo su camino hacia la cocina –¡Hey, tú¡ -salude.

-Hola, Bella –respiro profundo –eso huele muy bien –sonrió, palmeándose el estómago. Se sentó y metió rápidamente una papa a su boca.

Reí -¿Alguien tiene hambre? –me burle, sentándome lentamente.

-Mucha –acepto.

Comimos en silencio hasta que terminamos. Charlie se palmeo el estómago, feliz y lleno.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

Como la mierda, quise responder.

-Bien –mentira cochina -¿Conoces a los Cullen? –¿Muy discreta?

Se inclinó hacia adelante, interesado –Si, son una gran familia. Mira que tener cinco hijos –eso llamo mi atención.

-¿Cinco? Creí que solo eran Edward, Emmett y Alice.

Frunció el ceño –No. Estos dos rubios…¡Los Hale! Son sobrinos de la señora Cullen, Esme, pero los adoptaron después que sus padres murieran. Y los otros tres también son adoptados.

Eso era imposible. Tenían los mismos ojos dorados pero no están emparentados sanguíneamente entre sí.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ah…-una excusa, una excusa –Edward es mi compañero de Biología y Alice me saludo. Me parecieron amigables.

En comparación con los rubios psicópatas. Añadí mentalmente.

-¡Oh!–Sonrió–Si, debieron aprenderlo del doctor Cullen. Gran tipo. He oído que las enfermeras se distraen mucho cuando está cerca.

¿Doctor? ¿Y tiene hijos que les gusta matar gente?

Después de eso cambie de tema. Hablamos un poco de su trabajo de hoy, que consistió en ganarle una partida de póker a su compañero, Rick, y ayudar a una anciana a buscar a su perro.

Me despedí de él cuando se hizo tarde. Fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y cambie mi pijama. Cuando estuve en mi cuarto me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde dormirás? –le pregunte, preocupada, a la niña.

Ella sonrió, divertida. Hizo un gesto poniendo sus manos junta y bajo su cabeza, simulando dormir, negó con la cabeza.

-¿No duermes? –probé.

Ella negó con la cabeza, me hizo gestos para que me fuera a acostar y ella se fue a sentar en un rincón, abriendo un libro viejo de dibujos que tenía en una caja.

Me encogí de hombros y me metí bajo las sabanas. Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajó, mis músculos agradeciendo el suave colchón.

Sentí mis parpados pesados. Me pregunte: ¿Si este fue solamente el primer día…Cómo sería el siguiente?

Y antes de que pudiera seguir preocupándome, el frío me envolvió como una sábana, haciendo mis parpados más pesados y mi cuerpo más relajado.

Antes de entregarme a Morfeo, escuche claramente una voz ronca, no en mi cabeza sino en mi oído:

_Estaré a tu lado._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a quien sea que este leyendo esta locura (^-^)**_  
><em>

**21 páginas de Word. Seh...hasta yo me sorprendí. (O.O)**

**Es que cuando la inspiración llega...pues llega. :D**

**Me muero de sueño así que esto sera corto (-.-)**

**Si les gusta den click en los sexys botoncitos de abajo y sino les gusta, hagan click en los botoncitos de abajo.**

**Se aceptan reviews :3**

**Bye. Isabela, fuera. (^-^)/**


	6. La carta

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía. Yo solo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme a mi ventana.**

**Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código1307125421932, absténganse de plagios.**

**Enjoy. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

**La carta.**

Estuve tentada de decirle a Charlie que me había infectado de algún virus mortal y que debía permanecer en cuarentena por tiempo indefinido. Pero por alguna estúpida razón no lo hice, así que aquí estaba, en el aparcamiento del instituto, sentada en mi camioneta, las ventanilla cerradas a más no poder, los seguros bien puestos y ¡Ah! La niña en el asiento de copiloto.

Lo único bueno que encontraba, mientras tamborileaba el volante con mis dedos, eran los pequeños pocos de nieve que caían tenuemente. Nunca había venido a Forks anteriormente, a excepción cuando era un bebé, y nunca vi la nieve que no fuera por televisión.

Quería salir en medio de todos los copos, tocarlos, pisotearlos y hacer la famosa bola de nieve. Pero el saber que los Cullens podían venir en cualquier momento, cortaba mis planes infantiles cruelmente.

_No seas cobarde_, me dije. _Ellos no te morderán… el asesinato no cuenta como eso._

Resople. Gran animo el que me daba.

El aparcamiento se estaba llenando rápidamente, considerando el hecho que estoy aquí desde hace una hora antes, y me pregunte en que auto vendrían.

-¿Crees que pueda hacer esto? –me voltee hacia la niña. Ella frunció el ceño un momento, tocándose el mentón con con un dedo, considerándolo. Me dio una suave sonrisa, asintiendo. Le sonreí de regreso –Gracias.

Un auto se estaciono a dos puestos de donde yo estaba. Era un Volvo plateado, en mi opinión el único auto decente aquí. Tome una profunda respiración, sosteniendo la manija de la puerta a punto de abrirla, pero no lo hice porque en el Volvo se abrieron las cuatro puertas, saliendo de ellas mis peores pesadillas en persona.

Edward salió del lado del piloto con su mirada puesta en mí. Quise patearme a mí misma por no haber bajado la cabeza, pero ya era muy tarde para eso. Su mirada me desconcertó un momento, gritaba suplica lo mirase desde cualquier punto de vista.

Parpadee, alejando el sentimiento que me embargo, era como si quisiera consolarlo.

Pero no iba a hacerlo porque su hermana o prima rubia, Rosalie, me miraba como la psicópata que era.

No preste atención a la mirada de los demás. Le hice un gesto a la niña que saliera del auto, tome mi bolso y salí detrás de ella por la puerta del copiloto.

Lo primero que hice cuando pise la nieve, fue arrepentirme por haber no haber traído mis botas militares y en su lugar haber traído mis Converse, se mojaron rápidamente por la nieve.

Calcetines húmedos ¡Iugh!

Le eche un vistazo más a la niña, que estaba sentada en la nieve con gesto aburrido, y camine levantando la cabeza cada vez que podía sin parecer loca, sintiendo los copos derritiéndose en mi rostro.

Y principalmente, los ignore a ellos.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Matemáticas no fue tan malo ese día. La niña, que pronto tendría que buscarle un nombre, hacía morisquetas graciosas detrás del profesor. Fue realmente difícil mantener la compostura y no reírme a carcajadas.

Pude averiguar el nombre de las tres Barbies, no fue difícil ya que prácticamente gritaban el nombre de cada una cada vez que podían.

Lauren, Jessica y Samantha.

Rubias, grandes y supermaquilladas.

Hoy parecía que era el día en que todos los ojos estaban pegados en mí, o talvés yo era paranoica. Forks podía hacer eso con cualquiera.

Para Historia, mi estado de ánimo ya no estaba tan deprimente. La profesora que dictaba la clase tenía un tono de voz que te invitaba a dormir libremente. Pero lo que consiguió mantenerme despierta fue como la niña, que no se había despegado de mí, miraba con ojos curiosos toda la clase. Mi corazón dolió al saber por la edad que aparentaba que talvés ni siquiera estaba en secundaria cuando murió.

Pero ella parecía tan feliz que no me quedo más remedio que sonreír con ella.

Tocaron el timbre y yo empecé a reunir mis cosas lentamente, sentí a alguien pararse a mi lado así que levante la cabeza.

Era un chico que podía perfectamente estar en algún club de ajedrez o de matemáticas. Tenía el pelo y la cara grasienta, su cuerpo era muy largo y flaco.

-Hola –saludo sonriendo, esperaba que no, lascivamente.

-¿Hola? –sonó como pregunta. Me levante y camine para dirigirme a Literatura. Él me siguió rápidamente.

-Soy Eric. Eric Yorkie- estiro su mano.

Las pocas enseñanzas de Renée me ganaron, estirando la mano y estrechándola me presente –Bella Swan.

-¿Bella? –Pareció sorprendido –Creí que era Isabella.

-Si…-hice una mueca –pero me gusta más Bella.

-Oh –sonrió, comprendiendo – ¿Qué clase te toca?

No conteste porque ya habíamos llegado, solo hice un ademan con la mano, señalando la clase de Literatura –Oh –se sonrojo- Bueno. Cualquier cosa que necesites –movió las cejas, sugestivamente. Asco –Estoy para servirte. En lo que sea- se esforzó claramente en enfatizar lo último.

Me dio una última sonrisa lasciva antes de guiñarme un ojo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Mi cara se puso roja, no en el buen sentido. Estaba enojada. Muy enojada. Quería soltarle unas cuantas, demasiadas, palabrotas a su persona. Pero en lugar de eso sacudí mi cabeza, viendo como la niña se reía y hacía muecas de asco al mismo tiempo, y entre a la clase.

Dios, que no tenga pesadillas con Eric.

La clase de Literatura me ayudo a despejar un poco mi mente. El Sr. Berthy tenía preparado trabajar con el libro de "El extraño caso del dr. Jekill y Mr. Hyde" un libro que ya me sabía de memoria. Definitivamente en este instituto no me tendría que esforzar tanto en estudiar.

Cuando el timbre sonó, me dirigí a la cafetería del mismo modo que ayer.

Sola.

Aunque eso era algo bueno, de algún modo. Todos cuchicheaban detrás de mí, y tener a alguien a mi lado haciendo lo mismo, sería peor.

Tome una bandeja e hice fila lo más impasible que podía. Agarre una botella de limonada y un sándwich, pague y busque la mesa en la que me había sentado ayer. No pude llegar a ella porque un pecho cubierto por una chaqueta roja del Forks High me bloqueo el paso.

-Hola, preciosa –saludo él.

Le fruncí el ceño. Era un chico de ojos azules simples, su cabello rubio iba tan lleno de gelatina para pelo que parecía casi castaño, y tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro aniñado.

-Hola –murmure pasando por un lado de él. Por supuesto, me bloqueo el paso de nuevo.

-Soy Newton. Mike Newton –levante una ceja en su dirección. ¿James Bond? ¿En serio?

-Bien por ti, 007 –pude escuchar risas a mi alrededor.

No les preste atención y trate de nuevo, sin éxito, caminar hacia la que ya consideraba mi mesa. Pero no pude porque Mike me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi codo.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría sentarte con nosotros, ya sabes, los chicos populares –sonrió moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente y señalando con su pulgar a una mesa detrás de él.

Eche un vistazo a ellos. Eran alrededor de diez chicos y las Barbies incluidas, todos usaban la chaqueta roja de "Los Espartanos" del instituto. Empezaron a lanzarme cumplidos, que me hicieron sonrojar un poco sin que lo pudiera evitar, y a tirarme besos.

-Si…No, gracias –jale mi brazo lejos de él, pero hoy parecía el día de "Molestemos a Bella" porque cuando me di la vuelta Mike se apresuró a bloquearme el paso de nuevo.

-En realidad –su voz cambio a un tono duro –no te estoy preguntando, preciosa. Soy el capitán del equipo. Y si digo que te sientas conmigo, es que te sientas conmigo.

La ira corrió a través de mí, calentando mis venas y haciendo rechinar mis dientes. La niña apareció detrás de Mike, sonriendo maliciosamente, y moviendo sus manos como si tramara algo.

-No. Me. Sentare. Contigo –enfatice cada palabra, fulminando a Mike con la mirada más fría que pude.

Él iba a decir algo más pero no pudo. La niña había hecho que la bandeja llena de espaguetis, de una chica que pasaba a un lado nuestro, volara directo a la cabeza de Mike. Él se paralizo un momento, al igual que todos en la cafetería que se quedó en silencio súbitamente. Mike camino dos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de sacarse la salsa de los ojos y la niña aprovecho para poner un pie detrás de él, haciéndolo caer sobre su trasero.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Todos empezaron a reírse y a gritar. Con las mejillas sonrojadas camine rápidamente a mi mesa, no pasándome inadvertida la mirada de los Cullen.

Genial.

Tienen otra razón a la que de seguro me enfrentaran para acusarme de peligrosa. Aun cuando ni ellos mismos eran normales.

Nadie normal haría lo que ellos hacen.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mi respiración de camino a Biología se volvía más pesada con cada paso que daba. No estaba segura de que esperar, ayer Edward fue el que más fiereza demostró en no matarme. Pero realmente… ¿Podía confiar en él?

Entre al salón y una ola de alivio me recorrió. Edward, a pesar de que la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban en el aula, todavía no estaba sentado en mi mesa…su mesa…nuestra mesa.

Con paso rápido me fui a sentar, dejando especial cuidado en quedarme lo más alejada que podía de su silla. Recorrí el salón con la mirada, el profesor Banner estaba sentado leyendo un libro de pasta negra, unos de mis compañeros estaban charlando animadamente; encontré a Angela sentada a unas tres mesas a mi izquierda, me saludo con una sonrisa que, por supuesto, devolví. Y sorpresa, sorpresa. Mike Newton también estaba en mi clase. Atrapo mi mirada y para mi desconcierto, me guiño un ojo, recorriéndome con su sucia mirada de arriba para abajo. Me removí incomoda en mi asiento, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, aparte mi mirada de él.

Encontré a la niña, enserio debería de buscarle un nombre que no sea "niña", sentada en el escritorio del profesor. Balanceaba sus piernas, murmurando silenciosamente algo, y con la mirada en la lluvia que se veía en el gran ventanal hacia su izquierda.

Un destello cobrizo hizo que guiara mi mirada hacia mi cuaderno. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Cuando sentí su presencia a mi lado, mientras él se sentaba silenciosamente, todo mi lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear. Solté lentamente un jadeo tembloroso por la abrumada sensación de querer pegar mi silla a la suya, pegar mi piel lo más cerca posible de él. Esto era absurdo, debería estar asustada. No debería estar…no sabía que era realmente. No era normal mi reacción a él.

-Hola, Bella –era inadmisible como mi corazón quería estallar en mi pecho, solo por el sonido de su aterciopelada voz.

Con un nudo en mi garganta, salude -¿Hola?

-Yo…-carraspeo –Quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de mis hermanos ayer –parpadee, confundida –No era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas y se excedieron en sus amenazas –no me digas –pero quiero que entiendas que a pesar de ser mis hermanos no dejare que te hagan daño –su mirada era tan intensa que no pude apartar la mía. Mis mejillas se sintieron tan calientes que si me echaban un balde de agua, saldría vapor de ellas –además, no creo que seamos los únicos que quieren explicaciones –añadió en un susurro, para no llamar la atención del profesor Banner.

Negué lentamente –Creo que estamos de acuerdo en algo –le sonreí ligeramente.

–Y aunque suene extraño –él sonrió torcidamente –quiero que sepas que es lo que soy.

Fruncí el ceño -¿A qué te refieres?

Edward iba a contestar pero el profesor Banner lo interrumpió –Señor Cullen, podría contestarme, por favor –ordeno con una mueca de disgusto. Todos en la clase estaban viéndonos. Incómodo.

–Ciclo de Kerbs –no sabía cómo pudo saber la respuesta si estaba tan interesado en la clase como yo.

–Oh –la mueca del profesor Banner abandono su rostro –Presten todos atención a la pizarra. Esto vendrá en su próxima prueba.

No pudimos hablar más porque todos estaban, milagrosamente, escuchando con atención la lección de ese día y si hablábamos, llamaríamos la atención. Atrape a Edward mirándome varias veces el resto de la hora, siempre apartaba la vista con una extraña sonrisa que hacía mis mejillas calentarse.

Cuando el timbre sonó, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un papel pulcramente doblado se deslizo encima de mi cuaderno. Mire hacia Edward con el ceño fruncido.

–Solo leela, por favor –sabía que todos ya estaban dejando el aula, sabía que yo también debía, pero lo único que podía ver era la súplica en sus dorados ojos. No pude nada más que asentir, aturdida. Él me dedico una sonrisa aliviada, y un guiño, dejándome más aturdida de lo que era posible. Se levantó y camino elegantemente fuera del aula.

Tome la nota y la metí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

La nota tendría que esperar a que Gimnasia, mi infierno personal, terminara.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

No podía creer que tendría que aguantar jugar Basquetball todo un mes. La niña era la que más se divertía con la situación. Le causaba risa cada vez que me caía o golpeaba con el balón a algunas de mis compañeras. Para este punto, me sorprendía que no hubieran aprendido a no pasarme el balón. Talvés solo querían ser amables con la Chica Nueva.

-Nunca había visto a nadie golpear a todo un equipo con un balón, en solo una hora –Oh, sí. Angela también se divertía con mis habilidades atléticas.

Estábamos en el vestidor, Angela se cambiaba su chándal por unos Jeans blancos, y yo amarraba mis Converse sentada en el banco.

-No es mi culpa –reí –Mis padres no llenaron la solicitud a la cigüeña en la que me dotaban con una gran pericia para el Basquetball.

Ella sonrió –Nop –enfatizo la "p" –Te dotaron con la increíble capacidad de atraer chicos guapos hacia ti.

-¿Qué? –Resoplé, sonriendo –Bueno presentámelos, no he visto a ninguno.

-Yo no diría eso –se sentó a mi lado, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente –Mike Newton y Edward Cullen en el segundo día –silbó por lo bajo, dándome un codazo juguetón –Nena, si eso no es un don, no sé lo que es.

Le rodé los ojos –Mike Newton no es guapo.

-Al fin –extendió los brazos al cielo dramáticamente –Alguien en su sano juicio, aparte de mi claro, que no considera a Mike Newton un Sex simbol.

Fingí una cara entre asustada y sorprendida –Dulce. Bebe. Jesús –lleve una mano a mi corazón –Dime que no has usado la palabra "Sexy" para describir a Mike.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente –Creo que esa palabra queras usarla para describir a Edward Cullen ¿Huh? –ella río al ver mi rubor.

-No. No usaría esa palabra para él –papá ¿Por qué me has hecho tan mal mentirosa?

-Hum Hum- ella termino de atar sus zapatos –Digamos que te creo –río.

Oí el timbre –Creo que tu tiempo para admirar a Edward Cullen ha terminado –me burle.

-¿Terminado? Pero si hasta lo puedo admirar en mis sueños.

-¡Angela! –exclame, riendo.

-Te veo mañana, Bella –ella se despidió, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós.

Espere a que todos se fueran, simulando ordenar mi mochila. Una vez que la última chica salió, tome mi chaqueta y poniéndomela, saque la carta de Edward. Sentí una pequeña brisa fría, la niña estaba a mi lado observando la carta con mala cara.

-¿Qué? ¿La abro?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Solté un suspiro, pase la mano por mi pelo, y abrí la carta.

Dentro, la letra de Edward parecía tan irreal. Era una elegante caligrafía, pulcra y digna de un caballero de hace un siglo.

Decía:

_**Bella:**_

_**Sé que esta no es la manera de hacer esto, pero, tengo en cuenta que por las acciones que mis hermanos y yo te hicimos pasar. No me sorprendería que no confiaras en nosotros. Mi familia solo está preocupada, como te habrás dado cuenta, nosotros no somos "normales" y como pudimos notar, tampoco tú. Hay algo en ti que inquieta a mi familia, aparte de lo obvio, claro. Pero también hay algo en ti que me lleva a querer protegerte, algo que me atrae. Eso me asusta y me fascina porque no es normal para los de nuestra "clase" sentir algo sentimental por ustedes. Pero también comprendo que tú no eres normal, cuando Llegastes aquí, creí que había algo mal contigo…simplemente no podía sentir esto de manera tan repentina. Pero mis hermanos no sentían lo mismo que yo respecto a ti. A pesar de eso quiero que sepas, que no me importa que ellos decidan que eres peligrosa, yo te protegeré. No dejare que se te acerquen si la única intención que tienen es de lastimarte.**_

_**Acordamos, toda mi familia, no actuar sino hablar. Mis hermanos quieren asegurarse que no eres un peligro para nosotros haciéndote unas preguntas, sé que no suena justo, pero tú también podrás hacer unas preguntas a nosotros. Es lo mínimo que deberían a acceder después de abordarte de esa manera ayer. Podrías, por favor, querer hablar con nosotros hoy al final de las clases en el aula de música; esta queda en el piso de arriba, está en reparación y a los profesores mis hermanas les convencieron de dejarnos usarla para un "proyecto". Te juro por mi existencia que no te pasara nada.**_

_**Solo…confía en mí.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**PD. No pasa nada si no quieres hablar con nosotros. Es tu decisión. Siempre será tu decisión.**_

Releí la nota dos veces más, embotándome de sus palabras. Me apoye en uno de los casilleros y me deslice hasta quedar sentada, rodee con mis brazos mis rodillas y apoye mi barbilla en ellos.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! (^-^)**

**No había podido subir porque Fanfiction no me dejaba, cada vez que trataba de subir el cap, me salía con que no se encontraba guardado y yo como ¿Qué diantres le pasa? (~.~) **

**Este ha sido cortito, pero subiré mañana o el domingo y sera más largo ¡Promesa de girl Scout! *no se dejen desilusionar solo porque no se ni encender una fogata y mucho menos saber donde queda en Norte, sur y toda esas cosas* ;D**

**Un saludo a las que dejaron reviews y a las que no también. :D Ahora a lo nuestro: **

**Si les gusta den click en los sexys botoncitos de abajo y sino les gusta, hagan click en los botoncitos de abajo.**

**Se aceptan reviews :3**

**Bye. Isabela, fuera. (^-^)/**


	7. Confesiones

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía. Yo solo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme a mi ventana.**

**Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código1307125421932, absténganse de plagios.**

**Enjoy. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

**Confesiones.**

**_Releí la nota dos veces más, embotándome de sus palabras. Me apoye en uno de los casilleros y me deslice hasta quedar sentada, rodee con mis brazos mis rodillas y apoye mi barbilla en ellos._**

**_¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?_**

En primera, podía no acceder. No tendría que enfrentarlos y podría irme a casa a olvidarme de ellos. Era claro que no eran humanos, no del todo, según las palabras de Edward en la nota. Pero si no iba, tendría esta duda carcomiéndome el resto de mi vida. Quería, estúpidamente, saber que eran ellos. No podría estar segura de lo que eran capaces de hacer si no sabía que eran. O eso era lo que trataba de decirme.

Las palabras de Edward resonaban una y otra vez en mi pobre cabeza desquiciada. Él parecía sentir también esta extraña atracción, y eso como que me emocionaba un poquito. Pero había esa pequeña vocecita que me decía que no era seguro, y esa vocecita era solamente la mía.

Yo necesita saber, a pesar de mis instintos que me decían que corriera lo más lejos posible, que era a lo que me estaba enfrentando. Así como ellos querían saber si yo era peligrosa, yo también quería saber si ellos eran peligrosos.

-Voy a ir –murmure, determinada. La niña me observo preocupada, y en sus ojos pude vislumbrar la pregunta que no podía oír –Estoy segura de que quiero ir. Tengo que salir de esto de una buena vez.

Ella me dedico una mirada preocupada y empezó a murmurar sin parar. Me levante y tome mi mochila, busque en una de las pequeñas bolsas, sacando un spray de pimienta.

-¿Lo ves? Si intentan hacerme daño puedo usar esto y las pocas maniobras de defensa de Charlie ¡No pongas esa cara! Estaré bien…creo –hice una mueca.

Tome un profundo suspiro, saliendo del vestuario, me encamine hacia una de las escaleras más cerca. Subí cada escalón con cautela, con la niña subiendo/flotando detrás de mí, de alguna manera se sentía que iba directo con mis verdugos.

Saque el mapa que la señora Cope me dio ayer y busque si había marcado el salón de música. El segundo piso se usaba para los cursos inferiores, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de subir aquí.

El mapa indicaba que el salón de música estaba a unas cuatro puertas a mi derecha. Camine lo más lentamente posible que pude, la puerta del salón de música era de un negro desteñido con una pequeña ventana empañada y rayada. Me gire en busca de la niña, estaba aún atrás, murmurando y balanceándose sobre sus pies. Parecía realmente preocupada.

Tome la perilla, girándola, empuje la puerta para soltarla de inmediato. El salón estaba descuidado y se apreciaba que faltaban muchos instrumentos. Los hermanos Cullen, todos, estaban dentro. Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas en el raído escritorio del frente. Emmett estaba cerca de la ventana, dibujando sobre lo empañado dibujos obscenos. Jasper estaba recargado en una columna del salón, de brazos cruzados, y evaluándome atentamente. Edward estaba sentado en un banco que parecía pertenecer a algún piano que ahora no estaba allí, en cuanto me vio se paró tan rápido que juraría que fue un borrón en movimiento.

Se encontraba claramente sorprendido, de verme venir a su inesperada reunión, supongo.

-Uh… ¿Hola? –eso fue incómodo.

-Hola, Bella –Alice se puso de pie, viniendo hacia mí dando saltitos y sonriéndome como si fuésemos amigas. Ella me abrazo por el cuello y pude ver como sus hermanos la veían entre sorprendidos y asustados. Jasper dio un paso a delante, dando la impresión que alejaría a Alice de mí, pero Edward lo retuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho. El único que no me prestaba atención era Emmett, que seguía concentrado haciendo penes en la siguiente ventana a donde estaba.

Torpemente le devolví el abrazo a Alice, no sabía que tramaba o sino tramaba algo, pero seguro la rubia me vería como una amenaza sino lo hacía. Ella estaba tan fría como un muerto. Hice una mueca mental por la comparación.

Alice se separó de mí, me tomo de ambas manos y me hizo que terminara de entrar al aula.

-Esto es tan emocionante –empezó a hablar con una voz aguda, como las campanas –nunca hemos visto a nadie que pueda hacer lo que tú haces siendo humana y aunque antes no podía ver nada de ti, ahora puedo ver pequeños fragmentos en los que tú y yo somos amigas ¿No es genial? –ella me vio a través de sus pestañas, saltando sin parar.

-¿Huh? –murmure, confundida por sus palabras. Mire detrás de ella a sus hermanos para averiguar si ellos sabían de lo que hablaba. Todos tenían una mirada alarmada y hasta Emmett se había olvidado de sus dibujos sucios para ver a Alice con una fascinación asustada.

-Alice –le advirtió Rosalie con un siseo.

-¡Ah no, Rosalie Hale! No me vengas con tu "Alice"-imito su voz -sabes que se va a cumplir porque no veo nada más y ¡Tú también serás su amiga! Así que superalo –le apunto con el dedo.

Rosalie se puso de pie en un fluido, rabioso, movimiento – ¡Jamás sería amiga de una humana tan simplona! –me señalo.

Carraspee, haciéndome notar –Esa simplona está aquí –levante una ceja –dejame ver si entendí –me pasee por el poco espacio en el centro –ustedes no son humanos porque cada vez que se refieren a nosotros los humanos –me señale –lo dejan bien claro –Oh, ahora todos me observaban a mí. Que alguien me ayude a cerrar mi boca –por lo rápido que se mueven, la manera en la que sus ojos cambian de color –enumere con mis dedos –lo fría que es su piel –fruncí el ceño –las extrañas palabras de Alice de verme o no verme, que realmente no entendí, ustedes son…-pare mi caminata, observando como contenían el aliento –bueno, la verdad no sé qué son.

Soltaron el aliento sincronizadamente. Emmett empezó a reír y Edward tenía una mirada aliviada en su rostro.

-Ella me cae bien –Emmett se acercó a mí, subiendo su mano frente a mí. No sabía que era lo que quería que hiciera para que me viera tan expectante –Eh…se supone que tienes que darme cinco, ya sabes…chocar tu palma con la mía.

-Oh –balbucee tontamente, sonrojándome. Levante mi mano y choque torpemente con la suya.

-Niña –suspiro, negando lentamente la cabeza –tengo que enseñarte como hacer eso porque apestas.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron más para mi vergüenza –Miren eso –Emmett levanto uno de sus gigantes dedos a mi mejilla –Parece un tomatito, y peor con ese cabello pelirrojo que tiene.

Oh, no. Nadie se mete con mi cabello castaño rojizo. No pelirrojo.

-¡No soy pelirroja! –aparte su dedo de un manotazo. Pude ver las caras de diversión de la niña, Alice, Edward y para mi sorpresa pude ver un atisbo de diversión debajo de la calculadora mirada de Jasper.

-Bueno…-empezó Edward incómodamente -¿Quién empieza? –miro a todos. Rosalie avanzo hacia una silla que estaba en una esquina, la tomo y coloco en medio de todos.

-Siéntate –me ordeno. Levante una ceja hacia ella, rodo sus ojos –Mira, se supone que estamos en terreno neutral ¿Si? –Me encogí de hombros, ella volvió a rodar sus ojos –esta es mi manera de ser "amable" –hizo comillas en el aire –te daré una oportunidad de demostrar que no eres un peligro pero…-levanto un dedo, advirtiéndome –uno solo, un solo indicio de peligro y estas muerta ¿Okay?

Trague grueso antes de devolverle la misma moneda -¿Por qué tengo que ser la única en hacer interrogatorios? ¿Cómo se si ustedes no son peligrosos para mí? –vamos voz, no me traiciones –No es justo.

Rosalie iba a contestarme pero Edward la interrumpió –Ella tiene razón –todos volteamos a él –Ella tiene derecho de hacer sus propias conjeturas.

-Eso ya lo veremos –rebatió Rosalie –siéntate –rodo sus ojos –por favor.

Apreté mis labios, eche un vistazo a la niña que murmuraba de nuevo sin parar, y camine lentamente hacia la incómoda silla de metal.

-Bien –asintió Rosalie –Esto es lo que haremos ¡Alice! Ven acá. Te haremos preguntas y queremos que las respondas sinceramente –empezó a pasearse delante de mí, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Alice miraba hacia ella con una mueca en los labios –Alice, tu empiezas.

-Eh…-lo medito por unos segundos antes de comenzar a dar saltitos, emocionada -¡Ya sé! ¿Eres humana? –ella sonrió, mostrando una hilera de perfectos y brillantes dientes.

-Hasta donde yo sé, sí.

-Rosalie entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí, entrelazo sus brazos sobre su pecho -¿Cómo que hasta donde tú sabes? –su voz fue brusca.

Le rodé los ojos –¡Duh! Era un chiste. Por Dios, rubia…-pase una mano sobre mi pelo, desordenándolo –Sí, soy completamente humana. Como, duermo, voy al baño ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? –pude ver a los chicos, que estaban sentados detrás de Alice y Rosalie, sofocar una sonrisa detrás de sus manos.

-Tu, pequeña…

Alice interrumpió lo que de seguro era un insulto de Rosalie hacia mí -¡Tengo otra pregunta! ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Alice de verdad parecía una loca optimista, su sonrisa no se había borrado en todo el interrogatorio. Talvés por eso me caía bien.

-16 –respondí sin vacilación.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? –la voz de Rosalie era fría.

-¿Huh? –incline me cabeza hacia un lado, confundida.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo has tenido 16? –repitió.

-Uh…estamos en enero así que he tenido 16 desde hace cinco meses, dos semanas, dos días y –sabía que no tenía que fastidiarla, pero no podía conmigo misma. Hice como si viera el reloj de mi muñeca que no tenía –no se ¿12 horas?

Oh, ahora era el payaso de Emmett, que metió un puño en su boca para callar la risa.

Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada. Alice volvió a dar saltitos de emoción – ¿Te gusta ir de compras?

-Nop –hice mi punto, enfatizando la "p".

La expresión de Alice por fin cambio, parecía devastada –Pero si te vistes genial –refunfuño.

-Realmente no sé si visto genial, pero normalmente compro ropa de cada tres a cinco meses.

-¿Qué? –parecía horrorizada, como si no pudiera concebir que alguien comprara en tanto tiempo –Pero…

-¡Alice! –Exclamo Rosalie –Deja de fraternizar con el enemigo. Recuerda tu papel, no lo arruines. Piensa en las preguntas que necesitamos hacerle a la humana simplona.

Fruncí el ceño -¡Espera! ¿Están jugando al "Policía bueno, policía malo" conmigo?

Realmente pude ver un atisbo de vergüenza en Rosalie por lo menos en unos tres segundos, antes de que recompusiera su expresión hostil. Bufo, fingiendo indignación –No somos tan infantiles como las mocosas de tu clase.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella, sonriendo. La había atrapado y ella lo sabía.

Me fulmino con la mirada –Ahora, a lo nuestro. ¿Qué fue todo eso que hicistes ayer?

-¿Qué hice ayer? –sabía la respuesta. Mi corazón latiendo al ritmo de una maratón era mi testigo. Sentí una brisa fría subiendo por mis brazos, dejándome la piel de gallina pero relajando mi pulso.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo –Rosalie acerco su rostro hacia el mío, estaba tan cerca que pude apreciar la advertencia aplastante de sus dorados ojos –Tu, de alguna manera, hicistes todas esas cosas raras ayer –sonrió, maliciosa –la favorita de Edward, definitivamente fue en donde al profesor Banner se le cae la peluca.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar que Edward estaba en el mismo salón y presencio todo.

"Diles la verdad". Escuche la misma voz de ayer "Técnicamente, no has sido tú. He sido yo y Emmy quienes hicimos eso" Fruncí el ceño. Yo no conocía a ninguna Emmy, a menos que…"Si –oí su risa, que envió un escalofrío a través de mi –"La niña, se llama Emmy"

-No fui yo –quería dejar el tema de que la voz se hacía más frecuente y que ya sabía el nombre de la niña. Emmy. Me gustaba.

-¿A no? –pregunto Alice, confundida.

-Nop –me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla, fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Entonces, según tú, quién hizo todo eso? –Rosalie gruño, literalmente.

Me encogí de hombros. Eso la hizo enojar, sus ojos pasaron del dorado a un negro espeluznante, se inclinó sobre mí, un siseo brotando de sus labios entreabiertos. Mire atónita, como los colmillos crecían por lo menos dos centímetros.

-Tú…ti-ienes col-colmillos –balbucee, incrédula. Levante una mano para tocarlos y recordé, a tiempo, lo estúpido que sería hacer eso, la baje y la apreté contra mi muslo.

-¡Rosalie! –todos gritaron al unísono. Edward se movió tan rápido que solo fue un borrón, se paró junto a Rosalie, y con una mano la empujo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –el gruñido de Edward me recordó a un león.

Sentí corrientes frías a través de mí, llegando a mi corazón, calentándolo y calmando mi pulso. Una brisa fría me soplo en el oído, erizando los vellos de mi nuca.

-¡Ella se está burlando de nosotros! ¿No lo ven? –Rosalie me señalo. Por mi visión periférica, detecte a Alice, poniéndose junto a Edward. Jasper quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro. Emmett estaba de pie, alerta, paseando su mirada de Rosalie a mí. Una y otra vez.

Tenía que terminar con esto. No podía seguir de ese modo, con la guardia en alto, esperando a que Rosalie saltara sobre mí.

-Mira rubia –sentí las piernas temblorosas cuando me levante –Si te digo que no fui yo ¡Es porque no fui yo! ¿Creés que sería tan estúpida para mentirle a… a… –me trabe –por los colmillos son vampiros ¿No?

Observe a cada uno, asintieron resignados. Excepto Rosalie, ella lo hizo con una mirada que me gritaba desafío. Suspire, pasando una mano sobre mi cara, desde mí frente a mi barbilla.

-Bien, esa no me la esperaba –murmure, sentándome de nuevo.

Pensé en lo irónico que era toda la situación. Vine a Forks para tener algo normal a lo que aferrarme. Un extraño chico se aparece en mis dibujos, su voz aparece cuando estoy despierta. Una niña fantasma, espera, es Emmy. Bien, Emmy que aparece de repente, y no se va, no era que me molestase su compañía. Después, cinco chicos extraños, de la misma familia, me dicen que son vampiros.

Y lo peor.

Uno de ellos me atrae.

Una risita se me escapo. Luego otra, y otra, hasta que una carcajada histérica brotaba de mí. Todo esto era tan…irreal y estúpido. De todas las personas en el mundo, estas cosas me pasaban a mí.

-Debe de estar en shock –Oh, casi me olvidaba que los Cullen estaban presenciando mi ataque de histeria.

-¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que se le fue la olla –Emmett le contesto a Alice. Hasta Rosalie parecía preocupada. Y yo, como la lunática que soy…seguía riendo.

-¿Bella, estas bien? –Edward se arrodillo, capturando todo el campo de mi visión.

Tape mi boca, esperando a que las risas pararan. Tuvieron que pasar unos dos minutos más para que dejara de reír. La mirada de todos me hizo sonrojar aún más de lo que estaba después de mi episodio de lunática.

-Sí, estoy bien –murmure.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –pregunto Emmett.

Rosalie rodo los ojos –Seguir con el interrogatorio, osito.

-Uh, osito. Lindo –no me había dado cuenta que dije eso hasta que Emmett sonrió burlón hacia mí.

-Eso no es lo que debemos hacer –la voz de Jasper me asusto un poco. Bien, me asusto mucho, lo admito –Lo que tenemos que hacer es cuestionarnos porque ella aún no ha gritado, corriendo lejos de nosotros. No es normal –lo último lo dijo como si yo fuera algún bicho raro.

-Rubio psicópata –Oh, por todo lo sagrado ¿Qué le ocurría al filtro de mi boca?

-¿Qué? –Jasper parecía sorprendido. Yo también lo estaba.

-Perdón –me disculpe, sonrojándome. Note que la mirada de Edward se posó en mis mejillas, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

Emmett dirigió su mirada a Rosalie, sonriendo –Me gusta ¿Podemos quedárnosla? –Carraspee, llamando su atención –Oh, claro ¿Edward quieres quedártela?

-Si –mire a Edward, igual que todos, sorprendida. Bajo su mirada, avergonzado, y carraspeo –Digo, si, deberíamos preguntarnos porque no se ha asustado –buena salvada, quería decirle, pero mordí mi lengua para no hacerlo.

-¿Bella? –Alice me llamo.

-¿Sí? –sonreí, cuando Emmy imito a Alice, poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda y balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

-Como no estas asustada ¿Podemos ir de compras el sábado? –hizo un puchero. Uh, era buena. Casi me atrapaba. Casi.

-No puedo –me excuse –Charlie quiere pasar tiempo de calidad, ya sabes…Padre-hija.

-Oh –parecía decepcionada. Pareció tener una idea ya que empezó a saltar, emocionada –Entonces iremos Rosalie y yo, te traeremos ropa ¡Haremos un desfile! –aplaudió.

-Alice –Rosalie sonó exasperada –Deja de fraternizar con el enemigo –se cruzó de brazos, fulminándome con la mirada.

Puse los ojos en blanco -¿Sabes, rubia? Si no fueras tan pesada, hasta serías hermosa –Edward y Jasper cubrieron con sus manos una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué mierdas te pasa? –Estallo –Te decimos que somos vampiros y tú…tú ¡Tú solo te pones a hablarme así! ¿No tienes sentido de supervivencia? ¿Estás loca? ¿Te falta cerebro? –Grito más fuerte - ¡Reacciona, humana simplona!

Me enoje.

Que se pudra ella. Que se pudra su actitud de mierda. Que se pudran todos ellos. ¡Que se pudra todo!

–No le tengo miedo a unos simple vampiros –me levante y lo solté -¡Porque veo gente muerta!

Oh-oh.

Hasta Emmy, que estaba junto a la ventana, tenía una mueca entre aterrada y sorprendida. Todos en la habitación se pusieron pálidos, a tal punto de lucir como la nieve.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló, sentía mis orejas calientes y mis manos sudorosas. Edward fue el primero en hablar después de unos minutos.

-¿Tu qué? –parpadeo y sacudió su cabeza, como si necesitara despejar cualquier cosa que estaba maquinando.

Ya no podía negarlo. Lo había soltado sin pensar en las consecuencias y ahora, estas aquí estaban.

–Yo veo gente muerta –susurre, desplomándome sobre la silla. Tome mi rostro entre mis manos, deseando desaparecer de allí. Un manto frío me cubrió, reconfortándome. Pero en el momento en el que sentí las manos de Edward sobre las mías, el manto se fue. Casi quería decirle a Edward que se alejara para poder sentir el frío de nuevo.

Edward retiro mis manos de mi cara y las mantuvo entre las suyas – ¿Qué quieres decir con "gente muerta"? –su voz fue suave, al igual que el oro líquido de sus orbes. Él estaba agachado a mi lado. Hizo que mi corazón latiera rápido y mis manos sudar aún más.

-¿Eres como una de esas adivinas que se comunican con los muertos? –reí ante la idea de Alice.

-No, ellos no pueden hablar –aclare.

-Niña –Emmett silbo –Y cuando creí que no podías ser más rara.

-¿Ese es tu secreto? –Rosalie frunció el ceño, aunque por su mirada note que estaba interesada y no molesta como fingía.

-Sí, ese es todo el alboroto ¿Por qué, que tiene de raro ver fantasmas hoy en día? –ironice.

-¿Cómo es, ya sabes, ves una persona a la vez o te ves rodeada de ellos? –Jasper se acercó más al pequeño círculo que, inconscientemente, habíamos formando.

-Uh, puedo ver a todos los que estén rondando por allí, ya sea afuera, adentro, aquí o mi habitación ¡Ah! Y también…

-¡Espera! –Emmett levanto sus grandes manos, frenando mi verborrea verbal -¿Aquí hay fantasmas? –era ridículo que alguien tan grande como él, pareciera tan asustado.

Le eche un vistazo a Emmy, que se había sentado al estilo indio sobre el piso –Yo los llamo más bien "Almas" y sí, aquí hay uno –Emmy me dirigió una mirada molesta, puse los ojos en blanco, divertida –Bien, no es un uno es una Alma, es chica ¿Contenta? –ella sonrió, satisfecha.

-¿Qué? –el grito espantado provino de Rosalie -¿Cómo que hay uno? ¿Está justo en esta habitación? –bajo la voz, susurrando casi inaudiblemente.

-Es un ella –corregí –y ella fue la pequeña traviesa que hizo todo eso de lo que me acusan ustedes.

-¿Pero ella esta…aquí? ¿No debería estar en el más alla? –inquirió en voz baja.

-Ella puede oírte –me burle, susurrando hacia Rosalie –y pues…no sé cómo funcionan las cosas del más alla pero, no, ella está aquí.

Ella abrió cómicamente sus ojos. Aunque ella aparentara estar rabiosa cuando todo el interrogatorio comenzó, era claro que ahora estaba curiosa…y un poco aterrorizada también.

– ¿Tenemos que saludarla? –Alice paseo su mirada por todo el salón, acercándose hasta quedar sentada al lado de Edward.

Rodé los ojos, soltando un suspiro exagerado.

¿En serio, unos vampiros, le tenían miedo a una pequeña alma?

Supe, cuando Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie se sentaron en el suelo mirándome con curiosidad, que este interrogatorio sería más largo de lo que temía.

Dulce. Bebe. Jesús.

Que alguien de alla arriba me dé un descanso ¿Por favor?

Sentí una risa masculina en mi oído y un tartamudeo de mi corazón, respondiendo mi pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hello, everyone! (^.^)**

**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo ¡Justo como lo prometí!**

**Hola, NBellaCullen. Gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta ¡Bienvenida seas, a esta locura! (^-^)**

**No me he olvidado de ti, Kayla ¡Hola!**

**¿Nicole, donde estas? *Llora desconsoladamente, buscando el número de Dimitri para que la localice* **

**Bueno, espero que les guste porque les gusto...¿Verdad? *puchero marca Alice***

**Ahora, a lo nuestro:**

**Si les gusta den click en los sexys botoncitos de abajo y sino les gusta, hagan click en los botoncitos de abajo.**

**Se aceptan reviews :3**

**Bye. Isabela, fuera. (^-^)/**


	8. Cambios

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía. Yo solo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme a mi ventana.**

**Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código1307125421932, absténganse de plagios.**

**Enjoy. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

**Cambios.**

Suspire, encendiendo el motor de mi camioneta, que rugió a la vida con un gran estruendo. Todavía me asustaba un poco cuando lo hacía, pero entendía que mi cacharro era un señor mayor, y había que respetarlo.

Las bolsas de comida a mi lado desprendían un endemoniado olor que hacía que mis tripas rugieran vergonzosamente. Agradecía que nadie vivo presenciara ese acto.

Lamentablemente quien me acompañaba no era alguien "vivo".

-¿La humana tiene hambre? –Edward, por supuesto, no podía dejarlo pasar.

–Es tu culpa, muchas gracias –no quería sonar tan enojada, pero su compañía me ponía nerviosa.

–Lo siento –se disculpó. Rodé los ojos, venía disculpándose como quince veces. No es de yo llevara la cuenta, para hacerlo él tendría que llamar mi atención especialmente. No lo hacía, en serio…

–Yo también me entere algo en todo este intento de interrogatorio, así que no tienes que disculparte.

–Aunque hubiera preferido que no te enteraras de nada –su voz fue suave. Mis manos apretaron un poco el volante cuando tome una curva.

–¿No querías que supiera que eran, ya sabes…vampiros? –él suspiro fuertemente, quería ver su expresión pero no aparte la vista de la lluviosa carretera.

–En parte…sí.

Duh.

–Claro, eso es tan entendible –sonreí cuando Edward soltó una pequeña risita.

–Es que…es de una forma agradable que sepas más sobre mí, pero –carraspeo –Aun espero la hora en la que en verdad asimiles todo y quieras huir lo más lejos posible de –callo un instante, dudando –de mí.

Tome una profunda respiración, oliendo por encima del olor de la comida una esencia de lilas, miel y…algo más.

–Yo veo almas prácticamente desde que tengo memoria y ¿Realmente crees que aún no he asimilado que hay más creaturas sobrenaturales viviendo en este mundo? –Bufe –Si sigues esperando a que salga corriendo, tienes suerte de ser inmortal porque tendrás todo ese tiempo para sentarte en una silla a esperar por una muuuy larga temporada.

La carcajada de Edward hizo que mi pulso se acelerara, mis mejillas calentarse y yo, tontamente, reprimir un suspiro.

–Una moneda por tus pensamientos –sentí mi piel cosquillar cuando él se acercó más a mí.

–Me preguntaba…-mordí mi labio, cambiando la velocidad en la destartalada palanca de cambios.

–¿Sí?

–¿Recuerdas la nota que me diste en Biología? –tantee.

–Si…

Me removí incómoda –Mencionabas algo sobre… -carraspee, pasando una mano por mi cabello, viendo ya la esquina de la calle donde vivía –unos…sentimientos.

–Uh, eso. –de repente Edward se puso tenso.

–Sí, eso

Estacione sobre la calzada, calculando el espacio para que papá pudiera estacionar la patrulla. Por el espejo retrovisor vi el Volvo, conducido por Alice, detenerse a un metro de mi camioneta.

Edward suspiro a la par que yo sacaba las llaves. Gire sobre el asiento para poder encararlo. Lucía nervioso y algo avergonzado.

¿Avergonzado?

–Yo…-cerro sus ojos un momento, luego los abrió, con una férrea determinación en sus orbes doradas –Yo tengo esta extraña…atracción por ti.

Dulce. Bebe. Jesús.

–Cuando te vi por primera vez –continuo –creí que solo era tu olor el que me atraía, ni siquiera me importo tu extraño comportamiento o el hecho de que hablabas sola – tomo una bocanada de aire –pero luego cuando estuve a tu lado en Biología, no era solo tu sangre lo que me atraía. Había algún campo en ti, como la gravedad, y me embobaste tanto que tardé en darme cuenta que no podía leer tu mente.

Oh, sí.

Edward y su familia me habían hablado de sus poderes. Edward leía mentes (gracias a Dios no leía la mía), Alice veía el futuro (aunque el mío no podía, a menos que estuviera enlazado con el de ellos), y Jasper manipulaba y sentía las emociones (pero solamente podía sentir las mías si me tocaba, experimento que con miedo realice).

–Yo…-no sabía que decirle a Edward. Estaba tan asustada, tan confundida, tan emocionada, tan…

Emmett apareció en la ventana del lado del copiloto, pegando su cara al vidrio y haciendo morisquetas. Reí sin poder evitarlo, Edward presiono el puente de su nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar, apretando los labios en una línea fina, severa.

–¡Hey, ustedes dos! –grito, su voz amortiguada por la lluvia –¿No ven que hay un diluvio aquí afuera! ¡Me estoy empapando, joder!

–¡Emmett, lenguaje! –regaño Edward, fulmino a Emmett a través del vidrio. Emmett sonrió burlón hacia él.

–No seas un santurrón, Eddie –su sonrisa se extendió, mostrando dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas –Apuesto a que Bella usa más malas palabras que yo.

–Solo cuando estoy enojada –me defendí, sonrojándome. Edward clavo su mirada en mis mejillas, sus ojos oscureciéndose –Y cuando estoy asustada…o en pánico.

Emmett soltó una carcajada tan ruidosa que se escuchó a través del vidrio. Su ropa estaba tan mojada que, con su estatura, parecía un enorme oso.

–Será mejor que entre –susurre tomando las bolsas de comida y mi mochila –Gracias por querer acompañarme –lo mire entre mis pestañas, sonrojándome aún más.

–¡Awww! –Emmett, Emmett –¿No es ella lo más adorable que hemos visto? –Pego su cara otra vez en la ventana, con sus manotas a ambos lados de su cara –¿Estás seguro que no podemos quedárnosla, Eddie?

Bufe –No soy un perro –refunfuñe al ver la expresión divertida de Edward.

–Tienes razón –asintió Emmett, con una expresión seria que cambio lentamente a una sonrisa grande y burlona –Pareces más un gatito bebe.

Infle mis mejilla, sintiendo la sangre hirviendo en mi cara, entrecerré mis ojos hacia los dos idiotas que se reían a carcajadas de mí. Un trueno resonó, seguido de un rayo y fue como si un foco se iluminara en mi cabeza.

Venganza, pensé.

Tome disimuladamente un bollo de la bolsa plástica, sujetando con fuerza mi mochila y las llaves con la otra mano, partí el bollo en dos y me prepare.

Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

Una de las mitades la metí en la boca de Edward, que quedo tan paralizado como Emmett. Salí de un salto de mi camioneta, cerrando con un sonoro portazo, y corrí hacia un asombrado Emmett y agradecí a todos los chocolates del mundo, porque él tenía la boca tan abierta que podía entrar…la mitad de un bollo.

Con la lluvia empapándome y calándome de frío hasta los huesos, metí el bollo en la boca de Emmett y corrí lo más veloz que pude a mi casa, oyendo por encima de los truenos las carcajadas de Jasper, Rosalie y Alice que bajaron sus ventanillas para ver que estaba pasando.

Abrí la puerta, con la llave que estaba oculta en el alero de la casa y tire mi mochila adentro.

–¡Swan! –el grito de Edward me detuvo sobre el umbral de mi puerta con un pie adentro y el otro afuera y la bolsa de comida en la mano.

Voltee, sonriendo enormemente – ¡No soy un gatito!–grite –Disfruten de su cena –reí ante su cara mitad indignada y mitad asqueada dentro de la camioneta, limpiándose con la manga de su chaqueta la lengua, Emmett seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Entre totalmente a la casa y cerré echando el pestillo antes de que decidieran revancha.

Apoye mi frente en la puerta, jadeando. Solté cuidadosamente la bolsa con la comida en el suelo y reí fuertemente.

¿Quién lo diría?

Yo, Isabella Swan, simple mortal, le hice una broma como esa a dos inmortales, temibles y habilidosos vampiros.

Ja, soy increíble.

"_Pienso lo mismo"_

Oh, Santa mierda.

Juro que no grite tanto. Bien, grite muy alto. Lo bueno es que era imposible que los Cullen me hayan escuchado con toda esa lluvia de fondo.

Perfecto, casi me había olvidado de la misteriosa voz en mi cabeza. Y tenía que venir a asustarme. Lindo…

"_Lo sé, soy muy lindo"_

Y no era modesto. Para nada. Mire hacia el suelo, viendo el desastre mojado que era.

"_Un hermoso desastre"_

Sonreí – ¿Quién quiera que seas, no sería mejor si aparecieras fuera de mi mente? ¿Par hablar lo más normal que podamos? –pregunte al aire.

"_Aun no"_

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo un manto frío y cálido cubrirme y la nuca cosquillarme. Eso ya lo había escuchado antes, pero no podía recordar en dónde. Aparte un mechón que colgaba en medio de mi cara, quitándome los zapatos y murmurando un: -Como quieras.

Tome la bolsa con comida, caminando a la cocina descalza, la deje en la mesa y busque el trapeador en el pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras. Seque el charco de agua de la entrada pero puse un trapo encima por si acaso Charlie venía antes de que se secara.

Tome mis húmedos zapatos y mi mochila del suelo, subiendo la escalera lo más rápido que podía para no mojar el piso. En mi habitación, junto a la ventana, esta Emmy, con una mueca preocupada y molesta.

–Hola, Emmy –ella amplio sus ojos sorprendida –Digamos que alguien me dijo tu nombre –sonrió, negando con la cabeza – ¿Lo conoces?

Mordió su pequeño labio, viéndome con grandes ojos verdes, con su habitual borde blanquecino –Lo conoces –afirme –Y no me dirás nada ¿Cierto? –Ella negó, con su mirada disculpándose –Esta bien, no pasa nada.

Tome una toalla y ropa limpia, camine al único baño de la casa y cerré la puerta con llave. Era una manía que tenía desde siempre, cerrar con llave cualquier cuarto en el que me encontrara sola.

Me desvestí y entre en la ducha, sintiendo el agua caliente relajando mis músculos y entibiando mi frío cuerpo. Use el shampoo de fresas, mi favorito, aplicando más de la cantidad de la que usaba diariamente.

Permanecí en la ducha hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse. Con un suspiro cerré la llave, tome la toalla y me seque con parsimonia. Me puse una blusa de tirantes y un chándal que encontré entre "las cosas sin usar" de Charlie. Era negro y tenía bordadas, en un color blanco brillante las palabras "Chief Swan" talvés por eso papá no lo uso. Desenrede mi pelo con cuidado, poniéndome unas pantuflas.

Cuando salí del baño oí ruidos en la cocina. Me alarme, no sabía si era Charlie, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Camine lo más silenciosamente que pude a la habitación de Charlie, saque el bate que él siempre guardaba, y baje las escaleras, pegándome a la pared, y escuchando platos chocando. Repase las clases de defensa de papá: lo golpeas en la cabeza, luego en la entrepierna y los dos dedos, índice y el de medio, directo a los ojos.

–¡Papá! –me quería asegurar primero. No recibí respuesta alguna, tome una profunda respiración.

Levante el bate y entre a la cocina, le pegue a lo primero que vi, sintiendo el bate vibrar en mis manos cuando lo impacte con una…cabeza. Una cabeza. Una cabeza con cabello castaño rojizo. Una cabeza con cabello castaño rojizo y pequeños rizos en ella.

Oh, mi Dios. Oh, dulce bebe Jesús. Oh, santa mierda. Oh…¿Joder?

–¡Papá! –chille cuando se tiró al suelo, boca abajo, con ambos brazos cubriendo su cabeza –Papá ¿estás bien? –me agache a su lado, soltando el bate lo más lejos de mí.

Charlie levanto la cabeza, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa -¿Tú me pegaste? –inquirió, incrédulo.

Le dirigí una mirada arrepentida –Lo siento. Es que escuche ruidos en la cocina, yo te llame pero no respondiste, y recordé tus clases de defensa. Tome el bate para poder defenderme ¡No quería pegarte, lo juro! Papá, perdoname, pero ¡Fue tu culpa! ¿Por qué me has asustado de ese modo? Tu no debiste… –estaba nerviosa y arrepentida, he allí mi verborrea verbal.

–Bella, para –me calle, bajando la vista al suelo. Sentí la sangre calentame las mejillas –Tu. Me. Pegaste. –separo tanto las palabras que las separo completamente. Apreté mis manos en puño ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasaban a mí?

Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba siendo apretujada entre los brazos de Charlie, mi cuerpo levantado del suelo, y mi cara siendo enterrada incómodamente contra el duro pecho de mi padre.

–Oh, Bella. Te enseñe tan bien –pude oír el orgullo en su voz. Me bajo al suelo, con sus manos en mis hombros, él tenía los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y una boba sonrisa en sus labios –Incluso pegaste con tu brazo más fuerte, pequeña –me abrazo rápidamente –Esa es mi chica –dio un beso en mi frente, despeinando mi cabello. Se dio la vuelta, pude ver como paso una mano por su cara, cuando se volvió de nuevo a mí, su cara estaba roja, conteniendo el llanto.

Oh, papá. No llores frente a mí.

Tenía aun una sonrisa en su rostro, tomo un plato de comida de la encimera y se marchó a la sala.

Uh, bueno…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

El día siguiente fue mejor…y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil porque sabía que esperar del día. No vi a los Cullen cuando llegué a la escuela, me había dirigido a Matemáticas con un paso lento, esperando verlos. No los vi. En Historia, un chico pequeño y regordete me dio su número con un guiño. Lo tire disimuladamente.

Eric, el que parecía un chico de ajedrez pero su comportamiento era el de un pervertido, me acompaño a Literatura. Otra vez. Mike lo fulmino con la mirada cuando pasamos a su lado.

Cuando me dirigí a la Cafetería, ya nadie me miraba tanto. Bien, nadie del sexo femenino me miraba tanto. Me sentía un tanto acosada por los chicos de aquí.

¿Qué me veían? ¿Tenía monos en la cara o qué?

¡Puff! Al parecer mi vestimenta aquí me hacía ver…diferente. En Phoenix todas las chicas susurraban que estaba fuera de moda. Aquí, al parecer, botas militares, pantalones alicrados y chaqueta de cuero, llamaban la atención. Cuando me refería a querer una vida más normal, definitivamente no me refería a esto.

Me sentía flotar en el agua en vez de ahogarme. No sabía si era algo bueno.

Fue peor porque estaba agotada. Espere toda la noche a que mi…digo a que el manto frío que me cubría en la noche desde que puse un pie en Forks, me cubriera. No lo sentí en toda la noche. También fue peor porque en Matemáticas, Jessica la "Barbie número 2" (Lauren era la versión 1 y Samantha era la versión 3) me puso su tacón, no me fije y caí enfrente de toda la clase, incluso el sr. Vagner*…digo el sr. Vanner se río. Fue espantoso porque no vi a Emmy cuando desperté y mucho menos cuando estuve en la escuela.

Tome solamente una manzana y una botella de agua, dirigiéndome a mi mesa; como si fuera ya una tradición, me bloquearon el paso.

Suspire.

Las tres Barbies en carne y…¿plástico?

–Hola, Chica Nueva –saludo Lauren, masticando un chicle. Jessica y Samantha estaban a su lado con las manos en la cintura. Fulmine a Jessica con la mirada.

–Hola –iba a pasar a un lado de ellas y, desde luego, me bloquearon el paso – ¿Qué?-inquirí de manera brusca.

–Tranquila, niña. Solo queríamos invitarte a nuestra mesa –señalo la misma mesa en donde se sentaba la pandilla de Mike.

–Sí, gracias por la _maravillosa_ invitación pero temo que voy a rechazarla –las rodee para dirigirme a mi mesa pero una mano en mi codo, con uñas clavándose en mi piel incluida, me lo impidió.

–Nos estas rechazando, _niñata_ –Oh, gran insulto quería decirle –esa es tu firma a tu sentencia de perdedores.

–Mira, Loren…

–Es Lauren –chilló.

–Laura –asentí, sonriendo ante su cara indignada –no me importa no pertenecer a tu club de Barbies.

–¿Quién te crees que eres? –chillo, Samantha ¿No se daban cuenta que su voz nasal era horrenda?

–Soy Isabella Swan, mucho gusto –sonreí aún más porque sabía que las estaba fastidiando –Y tú eres…¿Sarah?

–Soy Samantha –grito. Podía oír reír a los que estaban sentados cerca de nosotras, poniendo total cara de burla a las Barbies.

–Por supuesto, Samara.

–¡Deja de burlarte de nosotros! –chillo Jessica, pataleando el suelo –Osea ¿No sabes quiénes somos? Osea, piensa niña, te podemos hundir. Osea, te unes o te hundes. Osea…

La interrumpí:

–Seguro, Jakie. Todo lo que digas –las deje allí, con la boca abierta y estudiantes riendo a su alrededor.

Estaba a punto de sentarme, en mi mesa particular pero sentí el ahora familiar cambio de aire que aparecía solo cuando alguno de los Cullen estaba cerca. Un enorme brazo me rodeo los hombros llevándome con él a…la mesa de los Cullen. Seguí con mi mirada el brazo subiendo por el hombro, y deteniéndome en el rostro sonriente de Emmett.

–Hola, pequeño gatito –me arrastro con él. Pude oír como todo el ruido de la cafetería se detuvo –Me encanta tu actitud, gatito. Dejaste a esas descerebradas…sin cerebro –río de su propio chiste.

–¿Qué haces, Emmett? –sentí mis mejillas colorear cuando nos detuvimos en su mesa. Rosalie, Alice y Jasper estaban ya sentados, viéndome con diversión. Aunque Rosalie trataba de aparentar.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? No es que me interese.

No lo hace. Enserio…

–No hago nada, solo quería reírme un poco de ti a la hora del almuerzo –me empujo hasta sentarme en una silla enfrente de Alice, que me sonrió amigable. En el momento en el que mi trasero toco la silla, el ruido de la cafetería se elevó tanto que casi ponía ambas manos en mis orejas

–Ya sabes, como a ti te encanta darnos de comer para reír –Oh, así que se acordó del bollo de ayer.

Sonreí hacia Emmett, él se sentó a la par de Rosalie, entrecerrando amenazadoramente sus ojos hacia mí. El efecto se arruinaba porque una divertida sonrisa cruzaba su cara.

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose a mi lado me distrajo. Edward se sentó elegantemente, con sus orbes doradas traspasándome. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y mis mejillas se colorearon.

Emmy apareció detrás de él. En cuanto la vi, mi visión se hizo un poco borrosa y de un segundo a otro ya no estaba en la cafetería. Había una niebla negra rodeándome, no podía oír nada y lo único que podía distinguir era una par de ojos azules.

Brillaban tan intensamente que no podían ser naturales. Era como si tuvieran luz propia. Parecían dos zafiros brillando en mi oscuridad. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió y mi nuca cosquillo. Sentí mi cuerpo como si fuera gelatina.

Cuando quise acercarme, la niebla se dispersó, volvía a estar en la cafetería con Edward sonriéndome. El sonido volvió de golpe, haciéndome parpadear, aturdida.

–¡Aww! –exclamo Emmett, burlón –Eddie logro deslumbrarla –todos, menos yo, se rieron.

Mire a Emmy por encime del cabello cobrizo de Edward. Me dirigió una mirada conocedora, sonrió enormemente, como si digiera: _Yo sé algo que tu no._

Y se fue.

¿Qué era lo que estaba cambiando?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola (^o^)**

***sale cuidadosamente detrás del telón con un escudo frente a ella* ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?**

**Bueeeno...me tarde porque: **

**¡Odio las tareas! Enserio, tengo 16, y ya me están presionándome con la Universidad. Ya sé que voy a entrar en una el otro año pero ¡Vamos! Aun soy una adolescente, me siento presionada. No es mi culpa estar dos grado adelantada *rueda los ojos***

**Pero ¡Al fin! Tuve tiempo para terminar el cap. (^.^)**

**NBellaCullen: no te preocupes, nena. Yo no me enojo ¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Nicole! Has vuelto *llora sacudiéndose la nariz con una capa de los Vulturi* Solo que tengo un problema, Dimitri me estaba cobrando por sus servicios pero como no tenía sangre para darle...Me trajo a Volterra para tenerme de mascota *se encoge de hombros* ya que, le robare el WIFI a Aro y me haré amiga del aburrido de Marcus y le diré a Cayo: ¡Por el Ángel! Eres un vampiro y un Nephilim ¡Te acusaré con Clary y con los patos! **

**Kayla: Nena, como dije en el correo, puedes hacer una cuenta en Fanfiction. Así te costará menos seguir las historias (°°;)**

**Ahora, a lo nuestro:**

**Si les gusta den click en los sexys botoncitos de abajo y sino les gusta, hagan click en los botoncitos de abajo.**

**Se aceptan reviews :3**

**Bye. Isabela, fuera. (^-^)/**


	9. La Push

**Disclaimer**

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y a Abbi Glines. La Trama es mía. Yo solo juego imaginando que Dankmar y Edward vendrán a cantarme a mi ventana.**

**Esta historia está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código1307125421932, absténganse de plagios.**

**Enjoy. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

**La Push.**

El resto de la semana pareció pasar en un suspiro. Muchas cosas estaban cambiando tan drásticamente que me abrumaban. Me sentía como en una película, todos los guiones hacían rápidos giros y yo me atontaba. En el almuerzo me senté con los Cullen el resto de la semana, hecho que se esparció por todo Forks como la pólvora. Emmy siempre desaparecía cuando estaba cerca de ellos, me dirigía una mirada de preocupación, a los Cullen los fulminaba con ella y luego se desvanecía. Aun me sentía extraña por la manera en la que sentía el cambio en el aire cuando ellos estaban cerca. Era como un 'crack'. Me sentía una antena.

La voz cada vez se hacía más distante y en las noches, se limitaba a pequeños susurros y de allí, nada. Nada. El pecho se me comprimía y mis ojos picaban cuando no me envolvía antes de dormir.

Puede ser que la extrañaba. Con lo rara que soy, no me sorprendía anhelar la voz.

Mi relación con Edward era tan voluble y bizarra. En ocasiones él bromeaba conmigo y reía, en otras él se comportaba gruñón y me decía que lo más seguro era que me alejara de él, que podría salir dañada. Siempre lo callaba diciéndole que no fuera tan amargado y que él tendría que temerme a mí, yo podía hacer que muchas almas lo siguieran por la eternidad. Cuando mostraba ese comportamiento en la cafetería, lo amenazaba con llenarle la boca de comida. Todos los Cullen reían por eso y él, a pesar de fulminarme con la mirada, no podía luchar con las esquinas que se alzaban de sus labios. No volvimos a tocar el tema de su extraña atracción por mí.

Estaba bien con eso, porque no me importaba…creo. Ya no estaba tan segura.

Rosalie pareció cansarse de fulminarme con la mirada. Seguía siendo una perra pero era más amable. Hasta podría decir que me caía bien.

Estaba segura que el clima de aquí le hacía daño a mi cerebro.

Jasper se unió al grupo de "Bromas al gatito de Emmett" sus palabras, no mías. Ya no era tan receloso conmigo. Punto para mí.

Alice se empeñaba en que fuésemos de compras a Seattle o a Port Angeles. Siempre tenía una excusa que darle antes de arrugar mi nariz ante la palabra "día de compras". Bueno, esas eran tres palabras.

Con Angela, tenía una amiga normal. Ella no era un fantasma o un vampiro. Ella solamente era…Angela. Siempre se reía de mí, diciendo que era el nuevo Sex Simbol del Forks High. Yo la molestaba por el chico en Biología, Ben Cheaney, que la quedaba viendo la hora entera con ojitos enamorados. Ella se ruborizaba y me tiraba su camisa de gimnasia…llena de sudor y todo.

Cuando llegó el viernes, Charlie me dijo en la mañana que no hiciera planes para el sábado. Quería llevarme a conocer a su mejor amigo, Billy Black, que vivía en La Push, una reserva de indios Quileute que estaba situada siguiendo la 101 hacia el norte, cerca de First Beach.

–¡Vamos Bella! –Me decía Alice en el almuerzo –Solo iremos a una tienda si vamos de compras mañana, ¿sí?–hizo un puchero.

Estábamos sentados oyendo los murmullos que hacían sobre nosotros sentados juntos. Yo era el gran enigma de Forks, solo por ser la primera persona fuera de los Cullen que se juntaba con ellos.

–No puedo, Alice. Mañana papá quiere que lo acompañe a La Push para conocer a un amigo suyo –en cuanto dije eso todos se tensaron – ¿Qué?

–¿La Push? –inquirió Edward, apretando la mandíbula.

–Sip –enfatice la "p" –Es la única Push que conozco –me miraron serios –¿Qué ocurre?

–Bella –susurro Edward –Sé que esto sonará raro pero…creemos que hay…–se detuvo un momento, tomando una bocanada de aire –creemos que hay Hombres Lobo en La Push.

Ladee mi cabeza a un lado, confundida.

–¿Podrías repetir eso?

–Es solo una suposición –intervino Jasper, centre mi atención en él, incitándolo a que me explicará –¿Puedo contarle? –dirigió su mirada a cada uno, ellos asintieron ––Mira, hace unos setenta años vinimos aquí, a Forks –me sorprendí por los años ¿Cuán viejos serán cada uno? –Nos encontramos con un pequeño grupo de ellos cuando estábamos cazando. El líder se llamaba Ephraim Black…

–¿Black? –lo interrumpí, con el ceño fruncido ¿No se llamaba el amigo de Charlie Billy Black?

–Sí, ¿por qué? –me estudió con la mirada.

–Es que me suena, pero no recuerdo de donde –mentí.

–¿Estás segura? –la suave voz de Edward hizo que me cosquillara la piel.

–Sí –le dije mirándolo a los ojos para que no sospechara. Sus suaves ojos dorados traspasaron los míos, sentí como la sangre corría caliente por mi cuerpo, las manos me sudaron. Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de sonreír, sus ojos se dirigieron a ellos. Cuando volvió a verme a los ojos, los suyos seguían siendo dorados, pero había un grueso borde negro en ellos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que Jasper se aclaró la garganta sobresaltándonos a los dos. Sentí mis mejillas colorearse.

–Bien, como decía, nos encontramos con ellos. Antes de que se pudiera hacer una pelea, Carlisle llegó a un acuerdo con ellos.

–¿Quién es Carlisle?

–Es nuestro padre en muchos sentidos –respondió Edward con voz ronca –Él y Esme son como nuestros padres biológicos ––todos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

–El trato que hizo Carlisle –siguió Jasper –era que no entraríamos a su territorio y no morderíamos a ningún humano…

–Eso quiere decir que, ¿se alimentan de…bolsas de sangre? –ellos nunca me lo aclararon. Pero como ellos vivían entre humanos, digo, nosotros, no los mataban y conseguían sangre en algún otro lado. Sí, no pensé claramente en eso.

Me miraron como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, Rosalie negó y pude ver un pequeño atisbo de diversión en sus ojos, pero en cuanto noto que la estaba viendo, desvió la vista a su plato de comida sin tocar. Emmett parpadeo despacio y a continuación, soltó una enorme carcajada, golpeando la mesa y sosteniendo su estómago.

–No, no nos alimentamos de indefensas bolsas de sangre –bromeó Edward, volviendo a su suave voz aterciopelada. Lo fulmine con la mirada –Nos alimentamos de la sangre de los animales, siguen siendo indefensos, claro, pero pelean un poco más que las indestructibles bolsas de sangre ¿Puedes imaginar intentar abrir una de esas? –abrió más sus ojos, fingiendo estar aterrorizado. Los demás se rieron, por supuesto.

–Ja, Ja –ironice.

–El caso, Bella –habló Alice, guiñándome un ojo. Lo capte enseguida, estaba desviando las burlas de sus hermanos de mí. Puede que la ame por eso –Es que prometimos no entrar en su territorio y no morder a ningún humano. Ellos mantendrían el secreto a cambio.

–Pero eso ocurrió hace setenta años, ¿no? –Edward apretó los labios, asintiendo –¿Y no han visto un lobo cuando se mudaron aquí? –negó apretando la mandíbula.

–Solo, ten cuidado, ¿sí? –mi corazón palpito fuertemente –no quiero tener que ir a recoger tus restos porque tuviste un accidente en algunos de los acantilados.

Sentí un horrible sabor en la boca cuando dijo eso, me sentía tan decepcionada y no sabía porque, ¿qué era lo que esperaba?

Nada. No podía esperar nada de Edward porque, así como él dijo, su atracción hacia mi talvés era por mi sangre o porque tengo este extraño don y cuando menos me lo esperara, él se aburrirá de mí.

–Si, no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad? –di una sonrisa falsa, sintiendo el horrible sabor de mi boca incrementar.

Él solo asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

–Entonces ¿Ya llegamos? –Pregunte, relajándome por primera vez desde el día de ayer en la cafetería, donde me di cuenta que era tan importante para Edward como para considerarme "unos restos que ir a recoger".

–Si, es aquí –la voz de Charlie sonaba emocionada. Bajamos del coche patrulla al mismo tiempo, frote mis manos contra mi nariz, tratando de calentarla. El lugar era hermoso, los árboles colindando las casas y llenos de rocío le daba un aspecto encantador al lugar. Las casas eran hogareñas y parecían más cabañas, se podía oír el sonido de las olas chocando no muy lejos de allí. La brisa alboroto un poco mis rizos y me trajo un olor salado.

Camine detrás de Charlie, dirigiéndonos a una pequeña casa de color rojo desgastado, subimos la trampa de madera, que hizo pequeños chillidos y Charlie toco la puerta cuatro veces.

–Si eres mi viejo amigo, Swan ¡Pasa! –se oyó una profunda voz desde adentro. Papá río, negando con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

–Hola, Billy, ¿cuánto tiempo? –Charlie abrazo a un señor sentado en una silla de ruedas. Le di una pequeña mirada a la sala, mientras que ellos intercambiaban saludos. La sala era pequeña pero había un toque rustico en ella, habían dos sillones para dos personas pegando con una de las paredes laterales y un viejo televisor sobre una raída mesita de caoba. Había pinturas que, supuse, eran de la tribu. Varias llamaron a mi dibujante interior, eran lobos, todos en manada. Eran grandes y estaban en posición de ataque.

–Bella

–¿Huh?

–Él es Billy Black –tome la mano que Billy me extendía y la sacudí suavemente –Probablemente no te acuerdes de él, pero él te cargo cuatro veces cuando eras un bebé.

–Mucho gusto –murmure.

Los ojos oscuros de Billy me estudiaron por un momento antes de sonreírme –Pero si la adorable Bella parece haber crecido y se convirtió en la hermosa Bella –me elogió, para vergüenza mía.

Sentí mis mejillas colorearse y solté una risita nerviosa.

–¿Por qué no vamos al comedor, mientras esperamos a que Jacob regrese con Sue? –Billy empezó a moverse sin esperar repuesta. Charlie lo ayudo a empujar la silla sobre la alfombra.

–¿Quién es Jacob? –la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de poder detenerla.

–Es mi hijo –la voz profunda de Billy se volvió burlona –Aunque más tiempo comiendo en casa de Emily y Sue que aquí –río mientras Charlie y yo nos sentábamos el pequeño comedor de cristal.

–Así que…¿Sue vendrá? –Charlie se sonrojo.

Él. Se. Sonrojo.

Charlie Swan. Jefe de Policía. Mi padre, ¿sonrojado?

–Si ––Billy me dio una rápida mirada –Quería conocer a Bella lo más pronto posible.

–Oh, eso sería…

Un portazo resonó haciendo callar a Charlie, es escucharon varias voces de chicos y pasos pesados venir al comedor, una mujer grito: –¡Compórtense, muchachos! Aprendan a distinguir los modales de lobos con los de los humanos –Se escucharon carcajadas tan fuertes que hicieron temblar los cuadros del comedor.

–Oh, mi Dios –susurro Billy, pasando una mano por toda su cara –Jake trajo a todos los chicos –me observo con una sonrisa de disculpa –Si coquetean contigo, no les hagas caso. No se atreverán con Charlie aquí.

Asentí no muy segura cuando sentí el ligero 'crack'. Los Cullens no podían estar aquí. Ellos no tenían permiso para estar aquí, ¿verdad?.

Aparecieron cinco roperos andantes que se detuvieron en cuanto nos divisaron. ¡Los chicos eran enormes! Eran altos, morenos y con muchos músculos. Eran tan grandes como Emmett. De lejos no podría diferenciar a ninguno, tenían el mismo corte de pelo, no usaban camisas y tenían los mismos shorts de Jean. Sentía algo raro respecto a ellos…

Había uno en particular, parecía de mi edad y en su cara había se apreciaba aún que no había dejado su niñez atrás. La forma en la que me miraba me…incomodaba. Él tenía esta ridícula expresión, era como…como…¡Como si viera el sol por primera vez! Aunque claro, lo entendía. Aquí en Forks era difícil que saliera el sol. Tenía la boca abierta y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Los otros cuatro chicos se fijaron en su expresión, abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y miraban de él a mí, como si no pudieran creérselo. El que parecía mayor controlo su expresión y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Para mi sorpresa, Emmy atravesó la pared, luciendo divertida. Me saludo con una mano y floto hasta la ventana, quedándose parada allí.

Billy carraspeo –Chicos ella es Bella, la hija de Charlie –me levante por educación, cambiando mi peso de un pie a otro, incomoda –Bella, ellos son: Jacob, mi hijo. Sam, Paul, Quil y Jared –Oh, así que Jacob era el chico que me miraba de…esa manera. Dio un paso a mí, luego dio una zancada tan grande que llego hasta mí. Él se arrodillo frente a mí.

¡Dulce bebé, Jesús! ¡¿Por qué se está arrodillando?! ¿Qué está haciendo? Él agarro mi mano y…¡¿Por qué esta besando mi mano?!

–Eres tú –su voz era ronca –Tú eres la indicada para mí –una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, pero él estaba sonriendo, una gran y tonta sonrisa…

Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

–¿Pa-papá? –tartamudee, intentando liberar mi mano que parecía estar en una jaula de acero entre las dos grandes manos de Jacob.

Charlie por fin reacciono.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Jacob? ––siseo, levantándose.

Jacob parpadeo, dándose cuenta al fin donde estaba. Por favor, que este drogado….

–¿Charlie? –vio a mi papá un momento, regreso su mirada a mí y luego otra vez a él –¡Charlie! –exclamó, levantándose y camino hasta quedar frente a Charlie, jalándome con él.

Suéltame, lunático.

–Quiero pedirte la mano de Bella, Charlie –hablo solemne.

¿Qué?

Santa mierda. Charlie se puso rojo. No, espera, ahora esta morado. Su vena estaba resaltando. Yo me sentía mareada.

–¡Jake! –regaño Billy. Por favor, llevátelo de aquí.

–¿Qué? –farfullo Charlie. Si, papá. Yo también me estoy preguntando lo mismo ¿Qué?

–Ella es para mí, Jefe. Estamos destinados. Puedo sentirlo, justo aquí –puso una mano en su corazón –No puedes separarnos, no podría vivir sin ella. Ella es mi hilo, es mi gravedad. Sin ella, no soy nada –escuche el murmuro de Billy: Haz que se detenga, Taha Aki –Nos tenemos que casar –Charlie se puso pálido.

–¿Casar? ¿Cómo…matrimonio?––Emmy estaba entretenida con esto.

Jacob reparo en mí. No, chico. Estaba mejor contigo ignorándome.

–Si, mi amor –¿amor? –Estamos destinados a estar juntos –tomo mis dos manos, apretándolas contra su pecho.

–¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

–Pero yo siento como si ya te conociera –rebatió.

–¡Estas chiflado! –tire mi mano lejos de él. Jacob lucía como si le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago.

–Jacob. Black. Alejate. De. Mi. Hija –Charlie siseo palabra por palabra.

–Charlie, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Bella es mi imprimación! –grito.

¿Imprimación? ¿Cómo los pingüinos?

Mierda ¡Jacob se cree pingüino!

–Deja de decir mierdas, chico –Huh, Charlie diciendo malas palabras. Nada bueno –Te quiero, chico ¡Pero estas pidiendo la mano de MI hija! Y a penas la acabas de conocer.

Eso mismo pienso yo.

–Pero Jefe…

–Jacob, basta.

Una mujer lo interrumpió. Ella era baja, delgada y con largo cabello negro, tenía la piel tostada de los Quileutes y grandes ojos negros. Había algo en ellos que me inquietaban.

–No puedes hacerle esa clase de propuesta a una chica que apenas y acabas de conocer –sermoneo ella.

–Pero Sue ¡Ella es mi imprimación! –me señalo. Por favor, que alguien me diga que esta drogado con alguna pipa de la paz que los nativos usan…

–Ella no es una de nosotros. No sabe nuestras costumbres o de las imprimaciones, no puedes obligarla a nada.

–No lo estoy haciendo.

–De hecho, sí –interrumpí, sonrojándome cuando los sabios ojos de Sue se posaron sobre mí. Por un momento, su mirada se volvió lechosa, con un borde blanquecino en los ojos. Nadie se dio cuenta porque apenas duró unos dos segundos. Pero yo lo vi. Ella me miraba con una mirada preocupada y asustada.

–No quería incomodarte, linda –hablo Jacob, mirándome con esa estúpida expresión de: _¡Oh! ¿Ese es el sol? ¡Que hermoso es!_ –Si lo que necesitas es tiempo, te lo daré. Te esperaría por toda la eternidad –sentía que había algo oculto en esas palabras.

–Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Jacob Black. Si no quieres pasar las noches en una celda ¡Deja en paz a mi hija! –amenazo Charlie. Creo que el efecto del Jefe de policía hubiera funcionado si él no estuviera usando una playera de los Jets y Jeans desgastados.

–Lo siento, hijo. Pero Charlie tiene algo de razón en esto –Billy habló con esa voz profunda que te animaba a prestarle atención –Sé cuál es tu situación, pero no puedes abordar a Bella de esa manera. No es justo para ella.

Jacob suspiro, viéndome con adoración –Hare todo lo posible para que veas que soy el lob…el hombre para ti. –él iba a decir algo más, estaba segura.

–¿Por qué no le dan un respiro a Bella? La llevaré conmigo a leer sus cartas para que pueda despejar su mente, ¿quieres, Bella? –Sue no parpadeo ni una sola vez.

Diablos, sí.

Solo sáqueme de aquí, mujer.

–Seguro.

La seguí fuera de la casa, oyendo a Charlie amenazar a Jacob con mandarlo a una correccional si no dejaba de ser tan idiota. Papá, te apoyo…

Caminamos hasta una casa de color amarillo pálido que estaba separada de la de Billy solo por tres casas en medio. La puerta rechino cuando la abrió, entre agradeciendo no sentir más el frío cortando mis mejillas. El salón de la casa era…raro y extravagante. Muy extravagante. Era de la clase de lugar que veías en una tienda de Voodoo o alguna cosa parecida.

–Puedes sentarte en esa silla –la voz de Sue me saco de mi inspección, me señaló una silla grande de color verde con raros grabados en la madera. Ella se sentó enfrente de mí, acomodando cartas en la mesa –Como puedes suponer, soy Sue. Es un gusto conocerte, Bella. Charlie me ha hablado mucho de ti, realmente lo haces muy feliz viniendo a vivir aquí –me sonroje. No sabía que Charlie le hablaba de mí.

Ella barajo rápidamente las cartas. No eran como las cartas de Tarot, las que te enseñan los estafadores. Estas tenían un águila en la parte de atrás, con una mano de seis dedos sosteniéndola. No podía ver cómo era la otra cara de las cartas. Sue encendió una vela morada e incienso. El olor a limones y romero lleno el salón. Por encima de su hombro vi unos frascos extraños en una estantería, ella me capturo viendo, siguió mi mirada y sonrió.

–Son cabezas de murciélago y ratones. Ayudan a espantar a los malos espíritus –me estremecí involuntariamente. Tomo la extraña baraja y me la extendió –Puedes verlas, estas son cartas especiales para videntes.

–¿Videntes? –inquirí, examinando rápidamente las cartas y entregándoselas cuando sentí mis manos picar un poco en cuanto las toque.

–Sí –aseguro, barajeando fácilmente el mazo.

–¿Ves el futuro? –pregunte suspicaz.

–No –frunció un poco el ceño –Ese es el término que la gente tonta le dio a los que ven el futuro –apretó los labios –Fue hace mucho tiempo. Los que tenían dones otorgados por las deidades fueron descubiertos por un grupo de humanos normales. Era época de guerra y decidieron usar a los Hex* a su favor…

–¿Hex ? –sentía que estaba soñando, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí? Pero no podía moverme, estaba intrigada. Por el rabillo del ojo por la ventana a Emmy. Estaba afuera y observaba ceñuda a Sue.

–Es el nombre que se le dio a los seres que conviven con los seres humanos y ejercen diferentes poderes mágicos. Es prohibido que se exponga la verdad sobre noso…–ella paró, negando con la cabeza. Continuo: –sobre ellos.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me estas contando esto? –la pregunta se deslizo de mis labios.

Ella me estudio intensamente. Sus ojos negros como la noche se volvieron vidriosos al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha tembló. No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando ella volvió en sí.

–Estas en un gran peligro, Isabella Swan. Y tu padre es un gran amigo mío –pude ver un pequeño rubor en sus morenas mejillas –Es por eso que te estoy contando esto, para advertirte.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Si no estás segura de que puedo sentirlo, ¿por qué no miramos que nos dicen las cartas? –partió el mazo en dos y puso la otra mitad en medio de la mesa, cerca de la vela morada –Escoge una.

Saque la que estaba abajo, la solté rápido sobre la palma de Sue. ¿Qué tenían esas cartas? Quemaban como el infierno.

–Interesante –murmuro Sue, deslizando la carta sobre la mesa.

–¿Qué es? –señale la extraña rosa de la carta. Tenía manchas blancas y rojas en sus pétalos y el tallo era negro.

–Escoge otra –ella no dio indicios de querer leerme de verdad el significado de la rosa. Tome, esta vez, una carta de arriba.

Sue frunció el ceño cuando le di la carta, su mandíbula se apretó tanto que estuve segura de oír un "crack". Puso la carta junto con la otra. Esta era con el fondo negro y había un chico con una máscara…exhibiendo sus colmillos.

Mi mente voló hacia Edward pero me obligue a empujarlo al fondo en un baúl, después que preguntas sobre él me asaltarán. Me preguntaba que opinaría de Jacob, o sí le gustaba la Push o de Sue. Pero me recordé que no era nada más que restos que ir a recoger para él, nada más y nada menos.

–¿Qué significa esta? –tantee de nuevo.

–¿Con quienes te has juntado últimamente, Isabella? –no sé porque pero mi cuerpo entero se tensó y una gota de sudor frío corrió por mi espalda. Ella me miraba expectante, rozando con su dedo pulgar el resto de la baraja en la mesa.

–Angela Webber, Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley –casi vomitaba con los dos últimos nombres, pero ver a Sue relajar un poco su postura supe que valió la pena.

–Bien, tres cartas más y te las explicare.

Me tendió el mazo de nuevo, esa vez saque una carta de en medio. Un corazón atado con una cadena de oro y un aura alrededor, como si fuera fuego.

–Dos más.

Saque otra de abajo. Un reloj de arena, la arena era roja.

–Solo una más.

Con el aliento contenido, saque una de encima. Era alguien encapuchado, tenía una hoz en su mano derecha y la izquierda estaba levantada con la palma hacia arriba.

–¿Ese no es la muerte? –pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

–Si, es él.

No sabía porque Sue sonaba tenía esa expresión tan alterada. Respiro pesadamente, murmurando palabras que no pude entender. Creo que era latín.

–¿Ves los pétalos de la flor? –puso la carta sobre la llama de la vela. No se quemó.

–Si, ¿qué pasa con ellos?

Apretó los labios un segundo antes de contestar, sus ojos eran fieros –Tu vida está quebrantándose, Isabella Swan.

Sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, mis oídos pitaban y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

–¿Qué? –mi voz sonó ahogada, sentía un nudo grande en mi garganta.

Ella cerró sus ojos un momento, suspiro lentamente, tocando su frente con su dedo índice y medio. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaban un poco empañados.

–Tu alma se está dividiendo extrañamente, Isabella –odie como pronuncio mi nombre completo –Tu cuerpo no podrá mantener tu alma en esta vida si se parte.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Nuestras almas son eternas, Isabella. Cuando estamos 'vivos' lo hacemos mediante un cuerpo –ladee mi cabeza, confundida. Ella sonrió un poco –¿Crees en la reencarnación?

–Talvés –murmure no muy segura.

–No crees realmente que El Creador haría miles de personas diferentes por segundo, ¿verdad? Muchos de nosotros regresamos a la vida pero con diferentes cuerpos. Puede que tú estuvieras en Europa en tu vida pasada, ser alguien de la realeza o pudiste estar en alguna guerra. No podemos saberlo.

–Eso quiere decir, ¿qué realmente no morimos?

–Técnicamente, solo tu cuerpo muere cuando ya no puede contener tu alma o te llego la hora.

–Y, ¿qué es lo que pasa con mi alma? –sentí sudor frío bajar por mi nuca.

Puso la segunda carta en el fuego, de nuevo, no se quemó –Estoy segura que tiene que ver con esto –de nuevo, no podía dejar de cambiar al chico con colmillos de la carta con mi…digo, con Edward.

–¿Un vampiro? –me mofe, rezando porque mi expresión indicara que no creía en supersticiones.

Sue me miro duramente –No todo en el mundo es como lo conocemos, Isabella. Te sorprenderías si vieras el verdadero mundo oscuro que nos rodea –no me diga, yo veo almas, ¿qué más oscuro que eso?, mordí mi lengua.

–¿Y crees que la división de mi alma tiene que ver con un vampiro? ––bufe. Tenía que mantener la fachada si no quería que me descubriera. Tenía esta necesidad de proteger el secreto de los Cullens. Definitivamente el clima de aquí me hacía daño.

–Esos chupasangres –mascullo tan bajo que no sabía si me lo decía a mí o hablaba con ella misma –Necesitas tener cuidado. Procura mantenerte lo más cerca posible de Charlie o de tus amigos. No te quedes sola, Isabella –su mirada se volvió lechosa –Es imposible vencer a La Muerte. Nadie puede hacerlo. Las reglas ya están dictadas –su voz se había hecho mecánica –pero, por favor, trata de mantenerte a salvo ––sus ojos volvieron a ser normales –¿Conoces a los Cullens?

Parpadee, tratando de parecer sorprendida –He oído algo. Dicen que son una familia muy rara y extravagante –hubiera pagado porque Edward escuchara eso.

–Son peligrosos. Alejate lo más posible de ellos.

–Esta bien –era inocente. No prometí nada.

Ella me estudio detenidamente, encontró lo que buscaba en mi rostro porque asintió conforme –Hay algo que no entiendo, sin embargo.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

–Esto –agarro la carta con el corazón y la cadena de oro. La paso en el fuego, como las otra, no se quemó –Es algo que nunca había visto antes.

–¿Es algo bueno? –por su expresión, supe que no estaba segura.

Suspiro fuertemente –No lo sé. –se levantó, caminando a la estantería que tenía los frascos con cosas raras. Levanto uno que tenía un líquido verde y…patas de conejo. Me estremecí.

Debajo del frasco había una caja negra y grande, Sue la sacó, volviendo a poner el frasco en su lugar. Volvió a sentarse, soplando el polvo de la tapa. Tosí un poco cuando algo del polvo cayo en mi dirección, Sue sonrió con disculpa.

–Creo que para esto necesito este libro especial.

–¿De qué trata? –sentía algo raro de ese libro. Mis manos quemaron de la misma forma a cuando toque las cartas…y ni siquiera estaba tocando el libro.

–Era de mi tatarabuela –paso páginas rápidamente, tratando de ser cuidadosa con las que ya estaban amarillentas por los años –Aquí –exclamó satisfecha, deteniéndose en la mitad del libro. Leyó una frase en un idioma que no entendí. Sonaba algo a latín.

Sue se levantó abruptamente, asustando la mierda de mí. Camino por la sala, girando y girando, pasando ambas manos en su cabello y con una expresión rara en el rostro. Mis ojos volaron rápidamente a la puerta, calculando cuanto me tomaría correr de allí. Veinte pasos. Si alargaba bien las piernas para correr serían diez.

Salte cuando Sue se sentó ruidosamente en la mesa, haciendo tambalear un poco las velas.

–No lo entiendo, Isabella –sacudió su cabeza incrédulamente –¿Qué es lo que tienes que te hace diferente? –sus ojos se estrecharon.

Uh…¿Veo almas? ¿Estudio y almuerzo con vampiros? ¿Hay un chico raro pidiendo mi mano? Y lo más loco de todo...mi alma esta partida en dos.

Y luego mi madre dice que no hago nada genial para mi edad.

Me encogí de hombros –No lo sé, ¿qué dice la carta?

Sue suspiro fuertemente, apoyando los codos en la mesa y juntando sus manos bajo su barbilla –Cada alma que nace lo hace con su gemela, ya sabes, su alma gemela. Cada ser está destinado a alguien. Puede que no se encuentren en todas sus vidas, pero las almas encuentran la manera de encontrar a quien pertenecen.

–Eso es genial. Romántico, de hecho –Sue asintió de acuerdo conmigo, pero aún no entendía la mirada en su rostro –¿Tiene esto algo que ver con mi alma gemela? –casi quería reír a eso. Mi lista amorosa era tan larga como las comidas con brócoli de Charlie. Él no ha comido brócoli en toda su vida. Nunca.

Así que sí, así de larga era mi lista.

–Sí y no.

Uh…Okaaaay.

–Sí, porque tu alma gemela parece estar cerca, ¿ves el aura alrededor del corazón? –tomo la carta y me la dio. Tuve que soltarla en la mesa rápidamente porque me quemo. Asentí sobando mis manos disimuladamente en mi pantalón. –Significa que está muy cerca ––Sue sonrió, viendo por la ventana en dirección a casa de Billy. Fruncí el ceño.

–Jacob Black, definitivamente, no es mi alma gemela –declare sabiendo hacia donde iban sus suposiciones. Ella parpadeo sorprendida.

–Yo no dije que lo fuera –lo dijo tan inocente que casi le creí.

Casi.

–Aunque…–una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios –deberías darle una oportunidad al chico.

Mordí mi lengua para no hacerle saber lo que pensaba de su "chico".

–Y, ¿qué significa la cadena? –no quería hablar de Jacob. Quería saber qué diablos sucedía conmigo.

Sue apretó los labios, sabiendo que lo había hecho a propósito –El libro dice que tu alma está reaccionando a alguien más. Está pidiendo por alguien más –sus ojos se volvieron lechosos –Nunca había pasado algo como esto. Jamás.

–¿Debería de estar preocupada? –mis manos empezaron a sudar.

–Yo no me preocuparía por eso exactamente –tomo la otra carta.

El reloj de arena roja.

–¿Qué significa? –Sue la paso sobre la llama de la vela y paso algo que no espere. Se quemó.

Se. Quemo. Totalmente.

Ni siquiera tomo tiempo, tan rápido como la carta toco el fuego, la carta se hizo cenizas en las manos de Sue.

–Eso significa ––estrecho sus ojos hacia su mano –Tu tiempo en esta vida está terminando.

Sentí un sabor amargo en mi boca.

–De nuevo, ¿qué significa eso?

Tomo la última carta, la paso por el fuego pero…

La llama se apagó.

–Estás en la lista de La Muerte, Isabella Swan.

Y como si todo hubiera sido sobreactuado…

Truenos resonaron antes que la lluvia golpeara contra las ventanas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys! (^o^)**

***Hex: Francés, significa "hechicero" se le decía así, en la Revolución Francesa, a las personas que hacían magia o tenían tratos con seres sobrenaturales.**

****Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo. Creo que las actualizaciones serán así: cada dos semanas. No se preocupen que no dejare esta historia ¡La terminare así sea lo último que haga! *pone una mano en su corazón* ****

****Un saludo a las que se toman su tiempo para dejar reviews (que por cierto, me hacen el día ¡Gracias! sobre todo a ti Nichole, Kayla no te pongas celosa ;D) y a las lectoras fantasmas...si es que las hay. (^o^)y****

****Tratare de hacer lo capítulos tan largos como este para que disfruten más. ****

****Estamos para complacer* ****

****Quienes me digan de quien es esa frase yo: *suenan tambores* Le enviaré la saga de Existence en PDF para que conozcan más a mi Dank. Si, así como escucharon: Mi Dank (Edward si lees esto ¡Te amo, bebe! Tu lo sabes) Pistas: Charlie Tango, Soy el jefe del jefe de tu jefe. ****

**Ahora, a lo nuestro:**

**Si les gusta den click en los sexys botoncitos de abajo y sino les gusta, hagan click en los botoncitos de abajo.**

**Se aceptan reviews :3**

**Bye. Isabela, fuera. (^-^)/**


End file.
